Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV, A fairy and a metal bird go to earth following five gems that needs to be guarding and runs into the most of unlikely people that could guard the gems!
1. Story So far

THE STORY SO FAR...

Last time on Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts, Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi fought Krong and his henchmen, which ended in an explosive finale! Now that peace has been obtained, it will not last! Now that peace has been obtained, who in the world will protect the world from new invaders, find out in the series debut of:

PASSION OF ONESELF V: THE NEXT GENERATION

New to the series:

5 new good characters!  
Lots of new female villains!  
New monsters of the week!  
Birds are the main theme this season!  
That and many more!

Please don't miss it! 


	2. 01 A New Beginning, Part I

Note: This was previously written in late 2006 or early 2007. Expect the second part to be completed and released tomorrow! If you haven't read Passion of Oneself I,II, III, or IV, please go read them now!  
Onward to the new series:

Crystal Knight Presents...

Sparkle and the Metal Falcon Bird stood on an alter in the magical realm watched the bird elemental gems. They are five gems of unbelievable power and Sparkle the fairy, was selected by Ultimus to guard the gems with Metal Falcon Bird, the envoy of Ultimus and little did they know the five gems would fall into the hands of someone they didn't expect the gems would fall into!

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Sparkle asked. Sparkle was four inches tall and wore a green dress made of silk and her wings were a light pink. They were transparent.

"SCREECH!"

The Metal Falcon Bird screeched.

"I don't understand a word you're saying! Whatever you said, I hope you're right!"

Sparkle replied. The Metal Falcon Bird was an envoy of Ultimus. In ancient times, Ultimus fought the villains of the Zombie Moon and he was separated into eight gems of power. The Metal Falcon Bird was gray and stood one foot tall and her feathers were gray and she was made entirely of metal.

"They shine don't they?"

Sparkle asked.

"SCREECH!"

The Metal Falcon Bird screeched again.

"Whatever you said, I hope it's good!"

Sparkle replied. Suddenly several young women appeared.

"OH NO! IT'S THE WOMEN OF THE ZOMBIE MOON!"

Sparkle yelled.

"That's no way to talk to the new leader of the Magical Realm!"

Celestite asked. She was dressed in a silk dress made of silver. Her eyes and hair also were made of silver.

"You're evil, how did you get free?"

Sparkle asked.

"Did you really think that the spell that Ultimus placed on us would last forever?"

Celestite asked.

"I won't let you have the Bird Elemental Gems!"

Sparkle spoke stubbornly.

"Oh, that's not nice to talk to your new supreme leader!"

Diaspora spoke as she hit Sparkle. Sparkle hit a column where the Bird Elemental Gems stood next and Diaspora caused the five elemental gems to go flying in the air.

"Come on Metal Falcon Bird! If we lose those gems, Ultimus will have our hides!"

Sparkle yelled as the Bird Elemental Gems went flying in the air.  
Sparkle and the Metal Falcon Bird followed pursuit and the Gems entered a portal to the Non Magical world... EARTH!

"LET'S GO! WE MUST GET THOSE GEMS FOR THE MASTERS!"

Celestite ordered. Sparkle and Metal Falcon Bird entered the portal after the gems and went into the non-magical earth as well. In our world, Usagi and Mamoru visited the graves of Usagi's family. Usagi remembered the days that Krong defeated her family.

"You haven't recovered from that day... have you?"

Mamoru asked.

"No... I miss them!"

Usagi replied as she turned towards her husband. She dug into his chest with her head and then suddenly she saw the five Gems land nearby.

"WHAT!?!"

Mamoru exclaimed.

"It seems that those things fell near here! Let's check them out!"

Usagi replied. Usagi and Mamoru ran to where the Gems fell. The Gems were in a circle. They glowed brightly. The gems seemed to call out to Usagi! The Gems were Pink, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow! Usagi looked to Mamoru as they seen these strange gems. They had no idea what to do!

Crystal Knight Presents...

PASSION OF ONSELF V: THE NEXT GENERATION

STARRING...

KYOKO

MICHIKO

AIKO

RURIKO

NAOKO

ALSO STARRING...

CELESTITE

DIASPORA

ONYXA

XENATIMA

OPALA

AND SPECIAL GUEST STARS...

SPARKLE THE FAIRY

AND

METAL FALCON BIRD

Characters based on the series 'Passion of Oneself' by the Crystal Knight.  
Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Company LTD.

EPISODE ONE

"A NEW BEGINNING, PART I"

Guest Stars:

Usagi and Mamoru Chiba

Ami Mizuno

Rei Hino

Makoto Kino

and

Minako Aino

EPISODE ONE

"A NEW BEGINNING, PART I"

Usagi and Mamoru stood there looking at the Gems. Then out of nowhere appeared Sparkle and the Metal Falcon Bird. They saw Usagi and Mamoru and went directly to them. The Metal Falcon Bird landed on top of a tombstone. Sparkle spoke.

"Are you good or bad?"

Sparkle asked.

"HUH?"

Usagi asked.

"Are you a good person or a bad person?"

Sparkle asked.

"I am a good person. I detest anything evil."

Usagi replied.

"Good, we have the same mission!"

Sparkle announced.

"SCREECH!"

Metal Falcon Bird screeched.

"Silence you blasted bird! No one can understand you!"

Sparkle yelled.

"That's not true!"

Usagi yelled.

"HUH?"

Sparkle replied.

"I can understand that bird. I know what it is saying!"

Usagi announced.

"How?"

Sparkle asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that that bird is saying that it has chosen me... but I have no idea what that bird means."

Usagi replied.

"So, there is someone that understands that blasted bird after all?"

Sparkle mocked the Metal Falcon Bird.

"Well, one doesn't understand a question until that person has the answer!"

Usagi answered.

"That makes sense."

Sparkle replied.

"I suggest we go back to our secret head quarters and talk there."

Mamoru suggested.

"Right."

Usagi agreed.

"Uh, Metal Falcon Bird, you better cloak yourself! If people see you they'll freak when they get a look at you!"

Sparkle suggested. Metal Falcon Bird cloaked herself and vanished.  
Usagi picked up the five gems and she placed them in the car.

"Let's go."

Usagi announced. They got in Mamoru's car and left. Meanwhile the villains from the Zombie Moon entered the portal and landed on the non-magical earth and there they discussed their next move.

"So, they left did they?"

Celestite asked.

"Yeah, it seems so... now what?"

Opala asked.

"Let's wait and see what they do... let's go."

Celestite suggested.

"Right."

Later...

They arrived at the former Tsukino household, which had been removed sometime earlier and they built a top secret facility as the basement and they returned the Tsukino household and placed the house over it.

"This is our top secret facility."

Usagi announced.

"It's so cool."

Sparkle commented. The Metal Falcon Bird reappeared. Usagi placed the five gems on a tray and started to ask questions about them.

"What are these gems?"

Usagi asked.

"These are the Bird Elemental Gems. They are Gems of outstanding power. They will glow wildly when they their rightful owners are in the nearby area."

Sparkle replied as she said that the Gems glowed wildly!

"WOW!"

Sparkle exclaimed.

"What?"

Usagi asked.

"The gems are glowing wildly!"

Sparkle replied.

"That means the owners are nearby!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"So, who are you?"

Sparkle asked.

"My name is Usagi and this is my husband Mamoru. Years ago I defeated a great evil and now I am enjoying life without having to fight evil."

Usagi replied telling her story.

"I see. I need you to tell those gems what to do!"

Sparkle announced.

"How do I do that?"

Usagi asked.

"Call on the gems to go look for their owners and their owners will be brought here."

Sparkle announced.

"I see. Gems hear me! Find your rightful owners! GO!"

Usagi yelled. Then the glowing gems vanished from their sight and headed to find their owners!

"Now we wait!"

Sparkle spoke.

Elsewhere... at the beach...

Ami Mizuno and a girl named Aiko was at the beach. They were having a wonderful time. Aiko had light brown hair. She wore a royal blue one piece bathing suit. Ami and Aiko were splashing each other with water.  
Suddenly a blue gem hit the edge of the water. Aiko was drawn to it.  
She picked it up.

"What is this gem?!?"

Aiko asked in a bewildered tone. Then she vanished.

"WHAT!?!"

Ami yelled.

"AIKO!!!!"

Ami continued to yell.

Meanwhile...

At the Hikawa Shrine, Michiko was learning the ropes from Rei Hino.  
Michiko had light blue hair and had green eyes. Her hair was very long and very attractive to look at, Rei was teaching her how to use the sacred fire, suddenly a red gem landed in the midst of the fire and fell at Michiko's feet. She saw the red gem and waited for it to cool off a bit. Then she picked up the red gem and gazed at its beauty.

"WOW! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Michiko exclaimed. After that Michiko vanished.

"MICHIKO!!!!"

Rei yelled.

In the other part of town, Makoto too had a new apprentice! She was teaching a girl named Ruriko how to make wonderful goodies. Ruriko had a long ponytail like Makoto and her hair was light brown. Suddenly a green gem crashed through the window and landed in a bowl of batter, she picked up the gem from the batter and she cleaned off the gem and held it in her hand. She gazed at it like she had been waiting for it to appear before her all this time.  
"WOW! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Ruriko spoke in a surprised voice. After that, Ruriko vanished.

"Ruriko!!!"

Makoto yelled.

At a theater near the park, Minako, and her stagehand Naoko stood there going over the next show when suddenly a yellow gem landed at Naoko's feet! Naoko had short blond hair that was shoulder length and in small braids.

"WOW, THAT'S A COOL LOOKING GEM!"

Naoko exclaimed as she picked up the gem. Then she vanished.

"NAOKO!"

Minako yelled.

At Juuban Junior High, three boys stood talking.

"Have you heard of Kyoko?"

One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, she's hot."

The other asked.

"I'll sneak up to her."

The third boy told them.

"I WOULDN'T..."

The other two urged him. The third boy snuck up on her and she took his hand and lifted him over her hand and he hit the ground hard.

"DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME! I HATE THAT..."

Kyoko yelled after she threw him down on the ground a pink gem landed behind the bushes! The bushes were very tall and Kyoko went behind the bushes.

"It's a pink gem... WHAT!!!!!!"

Kyoko exclaimed as the gem flashed and she vanished from where she was standing. At the secret base of Usagi and Mamoru, the girls who found the gems started to appear. Aiko, Michiko, Ruriko, Naoko appeared.  
Usagi counted the girls.

"One, Two, Three, Four..."

Usagi counted. She turned to Sparkle.

"There are only four girls here!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"Let's a moment."

Sparkle replied. And in a moment, Kyoko appeared and stood in the midst of the other girls! She like the others was a bit dazed and confused.

"What In the world is going on?"

Kyoko asked.

"Did you kidnap us with these gems?"

Naoko asked.

"Yeah!"

Michiko and Ruriko replied in unison.

"Calm down girls! Your questions will be revealed in time!"

Usagi replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 02/19/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 02 A New Beginning, Part II

Last time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation...

Sparkle the Fairy and the Metal Falcon Bird lost control of the Bird Elemental Gems just after the villains of the Zombie Moon appeared. The Gems fell into the hands of two unlikely characters.  
Usagi and Mamoru. Then they met Sparkle and the Metal Falcon Bird!  
And the task to find five girls who would take on the task of saving the world from those of the Zombie Moon!

"Okay, you brought us here... why?"

Kyoko asked. She wasn't angry but she was confounded and confused.

"I think Sparkle here can explain."

Usagi announced. Sparkle flew to where the girls stood. She talked to them.

"Centuries ago, Ultimus, the true master of the magical realm fought the demons of the Zombie Moon when they invaded the magical realm,  
Ultimus defeated the demons of the Zombie Moon and sealed them. Now,  
the spell on the demons of the Zombie Moon and been unleashed and now they threaten the non-magical world you call Earth. The Gems which I looked after, had landed on Earth. The Gems landed into Usagi's hands, which I still don't know why, the Gems went forward and brought you here."

Sparkle replied.

"And what does these Gems do?"

Ruriko asked.

"Those Gems will enable you to battle the forces of the Zombie Moon.  
It'll give you new powers you have never dreamt possible!"

Sparkle answered them. Then she flew to where Michiko stood.

"Michiko, you are hot headed and you embody that of the Phoenix!  
YES! You shall have the power of fire and your bird is the mighty Phoenix which once it dies, it burns up and turns to ash and it is reborn again as a new Phoenix!"

Sparkle spoke to Michiko.

"Cool."

Michiko answered. Sparkle went to Aiko.

"You Aiko, are like a gentle ocean wave. Your element is water.  
Your bird is the seagull. It dwells near the shores of the oceans and it embodied the power of water."

Sparkle told Aiko.

"Cool."

Aiko replied. Sparkle went to Ruriko.

"Ruriko, you are strong and have a love for cooking and have a slight fiery temper, so you are true to thunder! Your bird is the mighty bald eagle! It's power and prowess is unmatched.  
It is the symbol of freedom. It gives you great strength."

Sparkle told her.

"Awesome!"

Ruriko replied. Sparkle moved to Naoko.

"Naoko, you are calm and yet you are adventurous! You embody the power of the bird called the Barn Owl. It is wise and all knowing. It is fierce and powerful just like you."

Sparkle told her.

"Sweet!"

Naoko cheered. Sparkle went to Kyoko. Kyoko looked kind of down.

"What's wrong?"

Sparkle asked.

"My Gem, it's pink! I hate pink!"

Kyoko replied.

"Yes Pink! The Crane looks weak, but in secret, it is strong like you! You have a wonderful of leadership and a strong spirit! You are the leader of your new team, you blessed with a great gift."

Sparkle concluded.

"I see."

Kyoko replied with a sigh.

"Ladies, you are now defenders of the galaxy!"

Crystal Knight Presents...

PASSION OF ONSELF V: THE NEXT GENERATION

STARRING...

KYOKO

MICHIKO

AIKO

RURIKO

NAOKO

ALSO STARRING...

CELESTITE

DIASPORA

ONYXA

XENATIMA

OPALA

AND SPECIAL GUEST STARS...

SPARKLE THE FAIRY

AND

METAL FALCON BIRD

Characters based on the series 'Passion of Oneself' by the Crystal Knight.  
Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Company LTD.

EPISODE TWO

"A NEW BEGINNING, PART II"

Guest Appearance: Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, and Mamoru Chiba.

Somewhere In Tokyo...

"How do we find those magical gems?"

Diaspora asked.

"Simple! We unleash some monsters... See these orbs here?"

Celestite asked.

"Yes."

Onyxa answered almost in disbelief.

"Well, these orbs contain monsters! So, I can unleash them to wreak havoc on the city!"

Celestite replied. Hold the orbs up to where they could be exposed by her power and then she spoke once more.

"I call on the powers of darkness, give my monsters life! Element Quartet arise!"

Celestite spoke as she held the orbs aloft! A mysterious dark power came from the magical realm and empowered the orbs and then the orbs glowed brightly and cracked! The monsters came forth and appeared before Celestite!

"I am Lich, the fiend of Earth!"

Lich looked like a skeleton with a big robe over his body. He was undead.

"I am Kary, the fiend of Fire!"

Kary spoke. She had many arms. On each arm was wielded by a sword.  
Her body glowed from fire.

"I am the Kraken, the fiend of Water!"

The Kraken spoke. He looked liked a large octopus. Bubbles of water oozed from his suction cups.

"I am Tiamat! I am the fiend of Wind!"

Tiamat spoke. He looked like a big beast. Cyclones spun around his body.

"Now, your orders are clear! Search for those gems! I want those gems! Is that clear?"

Celestite asked?

"Yes."

Kary replied.

"Good. GO!"

The four fiends of the earth left on a spree of destroying anything in their path...

Meanwhile...

"You are the chosen ones..."

Sparkle spoke when an alarm system went off in the secret base of Mamoru and Usagi!

"We got trouble! Monsters are in Tokyo! It's time to put the gems to the test!"

Usagi spoke with urgency.

"Listen to me."

Sparkle spoke up.

"The gems have chosen you! say the name of your bird and then say crystal power and then make up and you will be transformed!"

Sparkle instructed them.

"Maybe you should transform here?"

Mamoru urged them.

"What? Keep our identities secret? No way! That's too old! Let's go!"

Kyoko replied. The girls went into the elevator and left.

Meanwhile, the fiends continue their attacks on the city in search of the gems.

"Where are those dang Gems?"

Lich demanded.

"We don't know!"

Kary yelled in an angry tone. Suddenly the girls appeared before the four fiends, and Celestite caught up with them too.

"Who are you?"

Celestite asked.

"I could say the same thing about you?"

Ruriko spoke in an insulting attitude.

"Who does your makeup?"

Naoko asked.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO THE EMPRESS OF THE ZOMBIE MOON!"

Celestite got mad at the insults.

"Ick! I think I am going to be sick!"

Aiko commented.

"She looked like a villain I saw on yesterday's news."

Michiko commented.

"Well, nothing will be gained if we just sit here and babble!  
ZOMBIE SOLDIERS RISE AND DESTROY THEM!"

Celestite ordered. Skeletons appeared from the ground with swords in their hands and they began the attack. The Zombie Soldiers began advancing toward the girls. The girls tried to fight, but couldn't. They fell to the ground.

"YOU'RE FUINISHED!"

Onyxa announced.

"What do we do?"

Michiko asked.

"Sparkle said that these Gems holds power. Let's do it!"

Kyoko urged. The girls stood up. They took out the gems and held them in front of them...

"CRANE!"

"PHOENIX!"

"SEAGULL!"

"BALD EAGLE!"

"BARN OWL!"

The girls shouted.

"CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

The girls shouted in unison and they started to transform! A column of fire soaked Michiko and the firebird the Phoenix appeared and surrounded her body and she was transformed! Fire was her fuku and she sparkled!

The seagull appeared and hit Aiko! A huge drop of water covered Aiko!  
Then in an instant she was transformed! Water was her fuku!

Suddenly a bald eagle appeared which lightning, hit, covered her and the lightning exploded transforming Ruriko in an instant! her fuku was lightning!

A barn owl appeared and snow covered Naoko! Then the snow burst and Naoko was transformed! Her fuku was covered with snow!

Then a crane appeared and hit Kyoko! it started to transform her!  
Then in a flash, she transformed! her aura was pink and so was her fuku!

"WHAT!?! THE GEMS!?! HOW!?!"

Celestite cursed. Not to far away, a crowd started to gather. Amongst the crows were Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako with Luna and Artemis.

"I am the soldier of flames resurrected from the ashes! I am Phoenix Sailor Mars!"

Michiko shouted.

"I am the soldier of water that emerged from the deep! I am Seagull Sailor Mercury!"

Aiko shouted.

"I am the soldier of thunder and came from the sky! I am bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter!"

Ruriko shouted.

"I am the soldier of snow! I am Barn Owl Sailor Venus!"

Naoko shouted.

"I am the soldier of justice! I am Crane Sailor Moon!"

Kyoko spoke.

"Hey, Kyoko!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke.

"Yes?"

Crane Sailor Moon replied.

"Your hair, it changed into Odangos! How?"

Phoenix Sailor Mars asked. Sparkle appeared.

"Because she's the leader. Now, Mars use your fire arrows attack on the zombie soldiers!"

Sparkle instructed.

"Right! Fire Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars shouted and two fire arrows appeared in her hands. Then she released them! The arrows struck each of the Zombie Soldiers and the Zombie soldiers burned up and turned into gray dust!

"Now what?"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus asked.

"Kyoko, here's a special rod for you! It's called the Crane Moon Rod!"

Sparkle spoke and made a special rod appear!

"What does this do?"

Crane Sailor Moon asked.

"This will unlock great powers! Now, girls, please pick up Kyoko so her attack can be fully launched!"

Sparkle instructed.

"And what is that posed to do?"

Kary yelled. The other girls picked up Kyoko.

"Now, Kyoko say 'Crane Moon Sparkling Reflection' and girls, call your powers!"

"Fiery Phoenix!"

"Watery Seagull!"

"Thunderous Bald Eagle!"

"Snowy Barn Owl!"

The other girls shouted.

"Crane Moon Sparkling Reflection!"

Crane Sailor Moon shouted! Her rod lit up and Crane Sailor Moon transformed into a large pink crane and headed for the four fiends!  
The other powers entered the pink crane and the pink crane magically went through each of the four fiends and landed on the ground on the other side and retransformed back into Crane Sailor Moon with her rod in her hand! The four fiends made and yell and returned to their orbs. Then the orbs exploded one by one!

"HOW DARE YOU! WE WILL BE AFTER YOU AND YOUR GEMS! FAREWELL!"

Celestite yelled. her and her female cronies vanished.

"Power Down!"

The girls shouted. The Gems reappeared in their hands. Ami, Rei,  
Makoto, and Minako ran up to the girls as well as the town's people.

"You were great!"

Ami replied.

"Stunning!"

Rei replied.

"Fabulous!"

Makoto replied.

"You were out of this world!"

Minako shouted.

"Thanks. We have to go."

Kyoko thanked them. The girls left with Sparkle.

Later on...

"Now that you have become Sailor Senshi, your identities are exposed to the world. I have converted the Gems into brooches.  
They have two functions. You can contact me and you can contact each other. secondly, you can transform with these. Now that you have become the Senshi, the world rests with you."

Usagi spoke to them. She handed to them their brooches.

"Who are you?"

Kyoko asked.

"You will know about me soon enough, for now, you are a team.  
You need each other and the world needs you. The battles will be tough. I know that most of all. I will guide you."

Usagi encouraged them. But, the villains of the Zombie Moon will be back and badder than ever!

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

Kyoko is having trouble with her new duties.

"You can't do both cheerleading and be a hero. You must chose!"

Usagi tells her.

"But, I waited to fo cheerleading since I was young! If I miss this chance now, I'll never have this chance again!"

Kyoko replied in a strong tone of voice.

"You are the leader of the team! Everyone will seek your guidance!  
If you don't lead them who will?"

Mamoru asks. The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Choices of The Heart!"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 02/20/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	4. 03 Choices of The Heart

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 03

"Choices of The Heart"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

03  
Guest Appearance: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, and Ami Mizuno

It was a sunny breezy afternoon. Kyoko was in cheerleader tryouts.  
A new monster attack hit Tokyo. However, Kyoko couldn't hear her brooch beep. However, Usagi couldn't get through to her.

"Where is that girl?"

Usagi asked in a frustrated tone.

"Umm, Usagi she sounds just like you used to be... irresponsible?"

Ami questioned Usagi.

"Ami, aren't you over analyzing?"

Usagi asked.

"But it's true!"

Ami stated.

"True. people change in time and so shall Kyoko."

Usagi replied.

Moments later...

Michiko, Aiko, Naoko, and Ruriko were fighting a Cactus Monster.

"Where is she? She's the leader!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter announced.

"Yeah. Flame Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Jupiter agreed and then shot her fiery arrows.

"Were you born yesterday? I cannot be hurt by your arrows..."

The Cactus Monster yelled.

"Damn!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars cursed.

Elsewhere...

Tryouts ended and Kyoko went over to her bag. Her brooch beeped.

"Hello?"

Kyoko answered.

"This is Usagi. Where are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am at school. Why?"

Kyoko answered unaware of what had happened.

"There's a monster attack and your friends need you. Before you help them. we need to talk."

Usagi spoke with urgency.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Kyoko answers again and hangs up. Kyoko was very agitated over her new duties. She went to the secret base and went in.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, your thunder attack made me stronger!"

The Cactus Monster spoke gleefully.

"How about this? Snow Bird Blizzard Attack!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus spoke as she put her fingers together and her power came out and formed to that of a large barn owl glittering with cold snow! The Barn Owl hit the Cactus Monster. The monster got a terrible chill!

"Is that the best you got? Here try my needles on for size!"

The Cactus Monster spat out needles and they hit each of the Senshi!

"Oh I am happy now! My needles will take your energy and I will be fully energized!"

The Cactus Monster cheered.

"Damn!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke as she collapsed to the ground. The others followed suit.

Meanwhile...

Kyoko stood before Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, and Sparkle the Fairy. The Metal Falcon Bird sat on a perch nearby.

"Kyoko. What's important, saving the world or cheerleading tryouts?"

Usagi asked.

"I had waited a long time for this, if I don't act quick, I'll lose my dream!"

Kyoko replied in a agitated tone.

"You can't do both cheerleading and be a hero. You must chose!"

Usagi tells her. Kyoko gets angry.

"But, I waited to fo cheerleading since I was young! If I miss this chance now, I'll never have this chance again!"

Kyoko replied in an angry tone of voice.

"If you don't help your friends, they'll die!"

Sparkle instructed.

"But my tryouts!"

Kyoko demanded. Usagi came up to Kyoko. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoko. I admire your determination. But this is a serious task that has been put on your shoulders, there will be a time when you can seek your dream later on once this war is over."

Usagi explained.

"You are the leader of the team! Everyone will seek your guidance!  
If you don't lead them who will?"

Mamoru asks. Kyoko thinks for a moment and realizes the truth for herself.

"I understand what your saying. They are important."

Kyoko replies.

"Good. There's hope. Go!"

Usagi orders.

"Right! Crane Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Kyoko agreed and transformed. Then she was teleported away.

"Good luck. I wish I could fight with you, however this is a new generation and it's beyond my control."

Usagi thinks to herself.

Elsewhere...

"Oh you will die disgracefully!"

The Cactus Monster spoke. Crane Sailor Moon threw a rock at the monster!

"OW! watch the face!"

The Cactus Monster growled.

"Like you are concerned about your own reflection?"

Crane Sailor Moon asked. Then she pulled the needles out of her friends and helped them up.

"What took so long?"

Phoenix Sailor Mars asked.

"I am sorry, I didn't take my task seriously, and now I had a lecture from Miss Tsukino."

Crane Sailor Moon replied.

"Don't worry about it. Let's cream this Cactus!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter spoke in a sensible tone.

"Fiery Arrows!"

"Snow Bird Blizzard Attack!"

The two attacks came together and hit the monster.

"NOW!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke as she lifted Crane Sailor Moon up over her head!

"Crane Moon Sparkling Reflection!"

Crane Sailor Moon shouted! Her rod lit up and Crane Sailor Moon transformed into a large pink crane and headed for the Cactus Monster! The Pink Crane entered the Cactus Monster and landed on the ground on the other side and retransformed back into Crane Sailor Moon and the Cactus went back into its orb and exploded!

"Other one bites the dust!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus quotes.

"We did it! Our second victory."

Seagull Sailor Mercury stated.

"Let's go report to Miss Tsukino."

Crane Sailor Moon suggested.

Minutes later...

"You did it, remember being a team means you must remain unified."

Mamoru stated.

"There will be further challenges that lie ahead. Remember this."

Usagi stated.

The next day at Makoto's Café...

"Hey Kyoko, they decided to extend the tryouts! Are you going to participate?"

A girl tells her. Kyoko and the others look at each other for a moment.

"Well, sometimes there is a greater task then the one you're doing already. So, I can't tryout this year, perhaps next year!"

Kyoko replies.

:Okay."

The girl replies and runs off.

"Sometimes the best task is the one you're doing!"

Kyoko quotes.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"Miss Tsukino, there's a new monster! A bee with a hypnotic tune and we can't fight it!"

Michiko pleas.

"To fight something with a hypnotic tune, you must fight with the same!"

Usagi replies.

"That doesn't make sense!"

Michiko answers back.

"Everything will be clear in time!"

Mamoru announces.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"A Song of A Different Tune"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 02/21/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 04 A Song of A Different Tune

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 04

"A Song of A Different Tune"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

04

Guest Appearance: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, and Makoto Kino

In the Magical Realm at the Zombie Palace...

"I hate those girls! They have defeated every plan so far!"

Celestite growled angrily.

"What did you expect?"

Opala asked. Opala got an explosion.

"WHAT DID I EXPECT? I EXPECT FOR MY MIMIONS TO LIVE UP TO THEIR WORTH!"

Celestite yelled.

"Master, I have a good plan."

Onyxa suggested. Celestite calmed down.

"Do you?"

Celestite asked.

"My orb is that of a bee. When it sings, it will put anyone under it's hypnotic tune!"

Onyxa replied.

"Very well. Let me have it."

Celestite commanded. Onyxa handed over her orb.

"I call on the dark forces! Rise Hypnotic Tune Bee!"

Celestite commanded. A big ugly bee appeared out of nowhere!

"I am the Hypnotic Tune Bee! You'll dig my tune... you will see!"

The Hypnotic Tune Bee sang.

"I like this guy!"

Xenatima spoke in a happy tone.

"Now, go find those pesky girls!"

Celestite ordered. The bee left.

Meanwhile at Makoto Kino's café...

Makoto came up to the girls carrying five sodas.

"Here you go."

Makoto told the girls as she sat the glasses of soda down.

"You girls are the talk of the town."

Makoto commented.

"Uh... yeah."

Naoko replied in a bashful tune.

"Well, we're still learning this new gig."

Michiko stated.

"I am sure that you all will get the hang of it soon. Remember, there's strength in numbers."

Makoto spoke in a tone that she knew what she was talking about.

Suddenly, the TV on a stand interrupted and broke a news story.

"We, bring you this special report... A strange new monster has appeared in town putting people under its hypnotic tune..."

The TV newsman reported the news. Makoto turned off the TV.

"Time for you get to work!"

Makoto suggested.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Kyoko commanded. The girls ran out.

"Crane Crystal Power"  
"Phoenix Crystal Power"  
"Seagull Crystal Power"  
"Bald Eagle Crystal Power"  
"Barn Owl Crystal Power!"

The girls shouted as they ran.

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed...

Meanwhile...

"You can run, but you can't hide! When I defeat those girls they'll be on my side!"

The Hypnotic Tune Bee sang off key. People began to fall under the bee's hypnotic tune and then the Senshi showed up.

"Man, that bee is so ugly!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus shouted with disgust.

"You think so? Let's cream this creep!"

Crane Sailor Moon commanded.

"Oh there you are, you will not go far!"

The Hypnotic Tune bee sang. Crane Sailor Moon fell under its hypnotic tune.

"Oh no! Kyoko!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus shouted.

"Let's see if you like this!

Thunder Pole!'

A column of thunder and lightning came towards the Hypnotic Tune Bee...

"Oh no I can't let you do this... You surely did miss!"

The Hypnotic Tune Bee sang and deflected the attack. It's song hypnotized Aiko and Ruriko fell under the bees tune and Ruriko was hit by her own power.

"What do we do now?"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't know."

Phoenix Sailor Mars replied.

"Oh, my power you can't quell, soon I will have you under my spell!"

The Hypnotic Tune bee spoke. Naoko fell under the bee's power!

"Oh no!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke.

"What is your plan? Defeat me if you can!"

The Hypnotic Tune Bee sang, but Phoenix Sailor Mars wasn't listening.

"I'll be back you crazy bee!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars yelled at the bee and ran off.

Moments later...

Michiko ran in the secret base.

"Miss Tsukino, there's a new monster! A bee with a hypnotic tune and we can't fight it!"

Michiko pleas.

"How did you overcome the bee's music?"

Sparkle asked. Michiko realizes something.

"OH! This."

Michiko answers and took out her earplugs!

"I put the earplugs earlier because I was helping Makoto test something and I forgot to take them out. Can you help me?"

Michiko answered.

"To fight something with a hypnotic tune, you must fight with the same!"

Usagi replies.

"That doesn't make sense!"

Michiko answers back.

"Everything will be clear in time!"

Mamoru announces.

"Let's see..."

Michiko thinks. Then she continues.

"That bee was singing... right? Then it's music... so... music with music will break the spell. That's it! If I start singing, I can break its hypnotic tune!"

Michiko realizes the key to victory.

"Good job Michiko, now go save the others."

Usagi commanded.

"Right."

Michiko ran off.

Moments later...

The Hypnotic Tune Bee was still in town causing trouble. Phoenix Sailor mars returned.

"I knew you would come back! I see the power that you lack!"

The bee sang off key, but Phoenix Sailor Mars wasn't listening.

"Listen to this you freaking bee! With my powers you will see!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars replied and she started to sing. Her Fiery arrows appeared with her fire bow!

"What will you do with that? I will stomp you down flat!"

The bee sang again.

"Try this... Fire arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke as she released a fiery arrow! The first arrow hit the bee on the side.

"Is that all you got? You are better than I thought!"

The bee sang again.

"I am not done you crazy bee! You will be defeated you will see!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars sang again.

"Oh, let's see what you can do! You be gone when I am done with you!"

The bee sang again.

"This is the final straw! I will uphold the law! Fiery arrow! Go!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars sang and then she launched her fiery arrow! it hit the bee dead center.

"Oh no, I can't go this way! I have to fight you another day!"

The bee sang as flames engulfed it. Then the be disappeared and the orb appeared again and it exploded and the spell was broken!

"Whoa! What happened?"

Crane Sailor Moon asked.

"The bee is gone. I killed it!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars answered.

"I am glad it's over."

Barn Owl Sailor Venus cheered.

"Yeah."

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter cheered.

Later at Makoto's café...

"I hear you did it again. Want to listen to the new CD I bought?"

Makoto asked. The girls look at each other.

"I think we had enough music for one day!"

Michiko replied. The girls laugh.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"There's another monster on the loose! It claims to be the sister of that bee, we defeated! It keeps using wind to blow us away, we can't match its power!"

Ruriko reported.

"This is a different situation. Since it uses wind. Your power can cut it down!"

Usagi answers.

"Thanks!"

Ruriko cheers.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"A Buzz In The Wind"

This story was completed on: 02/22/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 05 A Buzz In The Wind

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 05

"A Buzz In The Wind"

Rated: PG

Notes: Passion of Oneself V Episode 6 "Legacy, Part I" will be written over the weekend because it'll be very long. It will be released Monday!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

05

Guest Appearance: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, and Makoto Kino

The girls were at the beach playing beach ball. All was quiet.  
Usagi and Mamoru were there enjoying the sunny weather sitting on the beach!

Meanwhile...

Celestite sat in her throne very upset over the turn of events.

"I can't even win a battle! I want those gems!"

Celestite yelled. An orb came out of nowhere and landed on the ground and it turned into a bee with giant wings appeared.

"I want revenge against those girls! Send me to earth to crush them!"

The Bee asked.

"Very well. What is your name?"

Celestite asked.

"I am Bee Blower! I can blow others away!"

The Bee Blower replied.

"Good. Go to earth! Do your worst!"

Celestite commanded. The Bee Blower vanished.

Later at Makoto's Café...

Makoto walked up to where the girls were sitting.

"Where's Usagi? I told her that I wanted her to be here for my cake party!"

Makoto reported.

"Well, she said she had some investigating on something and she didn't say what it is."

Kyoko replied.

"Oh, I see."

Makoto replied. Suddenly the wind started blowing and it broke the windows.

"What's going on?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like trouble."

Kyoko stated.

"Let's check it out."

Michiko stated. The girls and Makoto ran outside.

"Come out where ever you are! I'll tear this city apart looking for you!"

The Bee Blower yelled.

"Do it girls!"

Makoto suggested.

"Crane Crystal Power"  
"Phoenix Crystal Power"  
"Seagull Crystal Power"  
"Bald Eagle Crystal Power"  
"Barn Owl Crystal Power!"

The girls shouted as they ran away from the café.

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed...

"Oh! There you are!"

The Bee Blower yelled.

"We are going to turn you into monster pâté!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh! Are you now? Feel this!"

The Bee Blower spoke and then it started to use its big wings and flap them and it caused a big gust of wind and it blew Crane Sailor Moon and Phoenix Sailor Mars away. They landed about a mile away and they were retransformed back into their civilian forms.

"What happened?"

Michiko asked.

"We were teleported."

Kyoko replied.

"The others are in trouble."

Michiko spoke in a desperate tone. So, Michiko and Kyoko ran off.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think you can defeat me? You defeated my brother!"

The Bee Blower yelled.

"Brother?"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter, Seagull Sailor Mercury, and Barn Owl Sailor Venus shouted in unison.

"Yes, you defeated my brother and I will defeat you!"

The Bee Blower yelled.

"How about some cold water? Aqua Rod Blast!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled causing a rod of water to appear out of nowhere and attack the Bee Blower and it dodged it easily!

"Feel my power!"

The Bee Blower yelled causing Seagull Sailor Mercury to fly through the air with its wind power and she retransformed back into Aiko and landed on the other two.

"You too?"

Michiko asked.

"Yeah."

Aiko replied.

Meanwhile...

"Two's left. Who's next?"

The Bee Blower asked.

"Try me you freakin' bee!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus shouted as she started to run towards the bee.

"NO!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter yelled. The Bee Blower used its big wings to blow Barn Owl Sailor Venus away.

"Now there are only you. So what are you going to do?"

The Bee Blower asked.

"I'll be back!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter yelled. She ran off.

Moments Later...

Ruriko came running in.

"What's wrong? I am busy with something important!"

Usagi asked.

"There's another monster on the loose! It claims to be the sister of that bee, we defeated! It keeps using wind to blow us away, we can't match its power!"

Ruriko reported.

"This is a different situation. Since it uses wind. Your power can cut it down!"

Usagi answers.

"You mean electricity?"

Ruriko asked.

"Yes, since it is a flying monster, attack it with electricity."

Usagi suggests.

"Thanks!"

Ruriko cheers. She runs off again.

Minutes later...

"So, you returned?"

The Bee Blower asked.

"Yes, feel my power you freakin' bee! Thunder Pole!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter yelled. A pole of electricity hit the Bee Blower!

"Is that all you got?"

The Bee Blower hissed.

"Oh no! This! Thunder Bird Attack!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter jumped in the air and transformed into a giant bald eagle! The Bald Eagle attacked the Bee Blower and landed on the other side and retransformed back into Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh no! Brother!"

The Bee Blower yelled and retransformed back into an orb and exploded.

"Whew! I am glad that is over!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter made a sigh of relief.

Later that night at Makoto's Café...

Makoto was having a cake party.

"Where's Usagi?"

Makoto asked.

"She said she be here."

Aiko replied. Outside, Usagi was about to enter, but Zombie Soldiers and Onyxa appeared out of nowhere and captured her. Then they disappeared with her.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"This is the story of my life."

The image on the video speaks.

"More lectures on how you kept your identity secret!"

Kyoko yells.

"Wrong!"

The image of Usagi on the video speaks. The girls gasp.

"My life as a Sailor Senshi!"

Usagi reveals on the video.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Legacy, Part I"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 02/23/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 06 Legacy, Part I

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 06

"Legacy, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

06

Guest Appearance: Usagi Tsukino, Constance Tsukino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, And Prince Nicolas Fisk

Last time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

Usagi Tsukino was captured as she was making her way to the Cake Party. What in the world, does Celestite want with Usagi? Find out next!

"For a long time, the Sailor Senshi have served and protect.  
May more adventures continue in the future! May the true legacy continue!" - Crystal Knight

Usagi was strapped on a bed. Celestite paced the floor.

"What am I doing here?"

Usagi asked.

"Oh, how rude for me not to explain. It is quite simple. See,  
my minions found this strange stone. I scanned this white stone and found out it had your energy signature. So, I had you captured so you can tell me how to unlock its power!"

Celestite replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know what that stone is!"

Usagi protested.

"Cut the sarcasm! I know it was yours! I know you lie. Now tell me how to unlock its power!"

Celestite ordered.

"It's powerless! It has no more power! Just like me! I am powerless!"

Usagi yelled.

Elsewhere...

The Senshi were fighting Magnetite, a new monster sent by Celestite.  
However, all attempts to stop it have failed for the Senshi.

"He is a formidable enemy. We have to go! We will be back!"

Crane Sailor Moon stated. The Senshi ran away.

"Run if you dare! I will defeat you once you return!"

Magnetite warned.

Minutes later at the Secret Base...

"Where is she?"

Michiko asked.

"I don't know. We can't fight Magnetite."

Kyoko replied.

"So, Kyoko do you know where Usagi is?"

Aiko asked.

"I don't know."

Kyoko answered in an unsure tone.

"We need answers! That Magnetite Monster has a power that we can't match!"

Ruriko stated.

"I agree. Where is she?"

Naoko asked.

"Alright calm down. No sense in being jittery. Maybe that control panel has the answer."

Kyoko replied and walked up to the Computer Panel and she sat in the chair next to it, she started pushing buttons, but the system was locked with a password.

"A password?"

Ruriko asked.

"Let's try this."

Kyoko suggested as she typed a password in.

U S A G I...

"The password is incorrect!"

The computer spoke.

"What is it?"

Michiko asked.

"I have hacked into computers before. Let me think..."

Kyoko answered in a calm tone. She thought for a moment and then she typed in a new password.

M A M O R U...

"The password is incorrect!"

The computer spoke again.

"Let me think."

Kyoko thought. Then she spoke.

"This is crazy, but It may work. I'll type my Senshi name."

Kyoko spoke again. Then she typed the new password.

S A I L O R M O O N...

"The password is correct! Access granted!"

The computer replied.

"Now what?"

Naoko asked.

"Maybe this..."

Kyoko replied as she clicked on a video link. A video came up on the screen and activated. An image of a woman appeared on the screen.  
it was Usagi!

"This is a top secret and confidential diary record of my life..."

The video of Usagi spoke.

"More lectures on how you kept your identity secret!"

Kyoko mocks.

"Wrong!"

The image of Usagi on the video speaks. The girls gasp.

"My life as a Sailor Senshi!"

Usagi reveals on the video.

"I am wrong!"

Kyoko replies.

"It all began back in 1992 when I was found by a cat named Luna in whom I had rescued earlier that day. She picked me for an important mission... to find the other Senshi and also to find the Moon Princess!"

Usagi announced on the video. Then she continues.

"After we found three Senshi, the task of gathering the Rainbow Crystals were at hand! After a time, we had our fifth member and we were all in a mysterious tower where it was revealed that I was the Moon Princess that they had searched for!"

After this, Kyoko paused the video and spoke.

"She's a princess and a senshi and she didn't tell us?"

Kyoko questioned. Makoto, Ami, Constance, and Nicolas entered.  
Makoto had a CD in hand.

"She's not a Senshi anymore. She's still the Moon Princess though."

Constance replied.

"Who are you?"

Kyoko asked.

"I am Princess Conformity, but I am called by new name Constance. I am Usagi's sister."

Constance revealed.

"Usagi never mentioned that she had a sister."

Ruriko spoke.

"Well, I guess you haven't come to that part of the video yet."

Constance revealed.

"I have this CD. It contains footage of Usagi being abducted! here watch this."

Makoto suggested. She put the CD in and it played:

Usagi was walking to Makoto's café when she was surrounded by Onyxa and Zombie Soldiers.

"What do you want with me?"

Usagi yelled.

"Celestite will explain. Come!"

Onyxa replied. Then she vanished with Usagi. The Zombie soldiers vanished too. Then Makoto stopped the CD and took it out.

"Here, watch more of your history."

Ami suggested as she pushed a button on a panel. The video of Usagi continued.

"Now that we had five Senshi, the plan now was to keep the team together and for me to act like a princess. But when the time was right, we took on Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. After the battle, we reborn with no memory of being Senshi."

The voice of Usagi Informed them.

"So, I guess they found more enemies to fight?"

Michiko asked.

"Just watch."

Constance told them.

"Now with Beryl gone, two new enemies showed up. Ail and Ann were the new villains out for energy to give it to their leader, a tree which had raised them since they were little. In the end, it wasn't energy the tree needed, but love."

Usagi paused for a moment and then she continued,

"Now a more dangerous enemy appeared. The Black Moon was looking for the rabbit and a pink haired girl came from the future and sought help from the Senshi. After time, the Black Moon was defeated and everything was put right."

Celeste stopped the video and turned to the Senshi.

"I think I may have found where Usagi is."

Constance announced.

"Where?"

Naoko asked.

"She's somewhere in the magical realm."

Constance announced.

"How do we save her?"

Michiko asked.

"I will figure that out, you watch more of your legacy!"

Constance ordered. The video of Usagi resumed.

"Now with peace once again, a third enemy appeared.  
Professor Tomoe used Daimon eggs to get people to help cultivate those eggs too mature to become monsters! Also during this time, two new senshi appeared with their own mission! Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared looking for 3 Talismans to recreate the Holy Grail that would help discover who the true Messiah was! It was I, and my powers were intensified greatly! However, in the end Hotaru needed the Holy Grail to stop Pharaoh 90! But, Hotaru was possessed by an alien named Mistress 9! But in the end, Hotaru becomes the Sailor Senshi of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn! However, since I no longer had the powers of a Super Senshi, I knew that Hotaru couldn't defeat Pharaoh 90 alone! So, with all my might I was able to gather the powers from my friends and all was put right. Or at least I thought. Haruka and Michiru had a problem with me and my friends transformed to help resolve the conflict, but I decided to try to settle it for myself! And in the last moment, my true power was shown and Haruka and Michiru conceded defeat. Everything was put right again and now peace was obtained once more."

Usagi concluded reporting about Professor Tomoe.

"This is intense."

Ruriko announced.

"There's more."

Constance announced. The video started again.

"Now a new villain appeared Nehellenia, a dark queen who only wants the dreams of beautiful children and seeking the illusive Pegasus! Pegasus had chosen a person to hide in.  
ChibiUsa! The Amazon Trio searched for the person which Pegasus was hiding, but couldn't find it. Eventually, to save me they sacrificed their existence! But now a quartet had appeared to do Nehellenia's bidding, eventually they turned on her and they helped the Senshi succeed in their mission. However, Zirconia had discovered whom Pegasus was hiding in... ChibiUsa! ChibiUsa was taken captive. After a time, ChibiUsa was freed and she told everyone to call on the Golden Crystal Power! Nehellenia's powers were broken, but in a last ditch effort, Nehellenia had taken ChibiUsa and I had to rescue her. I confronted Nehellenia again and Nehellenia released ChibiUsa to be sent down flying towards the ground and I went after ChibiUsa to save her. My last words to Nehellenia were: "I will never lose to you"  
And I went after ChibiUsa and saved her, but we would crash on the ground unless we were rescued! However, Pegasus came out of nowhere and saved us. Once more peace was obtained."

The image of Usagi concluded once more.

"This is so crazy! She has fought against every villain so far?"

Kyoko asked.

"There's more. Watch this."

Ami suggested. The video of Usagi continued.

"Now with Nehellenia sealed, peace returned, but not for long! A new unseen villain had broken the seal of Nehellenia and used her to take revenge against the Sailor Senshi and to take Mamoru captive. However, all of the senshi used their powers to create the true form of the princess: Eternal Sailor Moon. Over time Nehellenia continued to control over Mamoru. But I wasn't going to stop to trying to rescue Mamoru and set things right again.  
Finally, we confronted Nehellenia and asked her to remember her dreams. Now that everything was put right, the unseen villain had showed up to wreak havoc. Our newest enemy was Sailor Senshi.  
And we had three strange new Senshi. Over time, we battle this new villain. Her name: Galaxia. With Galaxia looking for star seeds, the Sailor Senshi became the targets! One by one the Senshi's star seeds were stolen and everyone left their hope on four people:  
Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and myself. With the light of hope, we saved Galaxia and the galaxy.  
After Galaxia's saving, the Senshi returned to life once again and we had peace."

The image of Usagi spoke again.

"This is wild..."

Ruriko replied.

"I found something."

Constance announced.

"What is it?"

Kyoko asked.

"I found a way into the Magical Realm."

Constance announced. A beep was heard from the computer's console.

"What?"

Aiko asked.

"It's gone again. Here watch more of your history."

Constance announced. The image of Usagi continued again.

"Now with peace, we were living our lives without monsters. However,  
many years of using the Ginzuishou had taken its toll on me! We found out that my DNA was changing and that I would return as the Moon Princess! Then while this was happening, my body was storing energy for an unknown purpose and then I transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon and soon after new enemies appeared. Then it finally happened, I transformed into the Moon Princess for good."

The voice of Usagi spoke.

"Wow this is cool."

Kyoko cheered. The voice of image of Usagi continued.

"With the battle getting more intense, the enemy found an ancient evil and unleashed on us! Princess Conformity was released from her tomb and began her bloodthirsty rampage once more! After a long battle,  
Princess Conformity saw the error of her ways and her Blood Moon Crystal became a crystal for the sake of good. Finally, with Sailor Red Moon we had one last battle. However, the queen of the evil forces reversed my DNA transformation and I returned as my old self. We had one last fight and we defeated the evil and peace returned."

The image of Usagi spoke again.

"Princess Conformity? Evil?"

Ruriko thought.

"Yes, I was evil, however I was fully cleansed of my past. I often regret my past, however, watch more of your history."

Constance suggested. The video continued again.

"Now peace ruled once more and now a mysterious villain was causing different things to take place and this new villain was the Soul master and his wish, to take a person's soul! The other Senshi and myself had confronted him, however it was a ruse. He opened a canister and took my soul. Then he vanished with my soul. And out of nowhere the Soul Senshi appeared to protect the defenseless body of me and to find a way to get it back. After a time, Rei Hino was able to set my soul free and now I was able to be back with my body however, this battle was far from over. My powers was decimated and once more as Cosmos Sailor Moon made it dangerous for me!  
However, the Soul Master was looking for the Silver Millennium Power and the Silver Millennium Saber and then he cast a spell over them.  
Now the only thing that was missing was I. I was on the run for my life! Eventually, I couldn't run away! They captured me and transformed me into the Silver Warrior and I became a cold-blooded killer. My first job, to get rid of the Soul Senshi. One by one, the Soul Senshi perished and left their crystals to the Senshi. Finally, Sailor Hope was left and I was in chaos. In one last effort, I broke free of the brainwashing and I became good again, but it was too late. I was dying and there was nothing that couldn't be done! Finally, we faced the Soul Master. Sailor Hope sacrificed herself so we may defeat the Soul Master. But I passed away too since I was connected to them. The Sailor Senshi defeated the Soul Master and peace was restored."

The image of Usagi spoke again.

"This is sad."

Kyoko commented. The video started again.

"Now with myself buried, years later, a new ally appeared in a flying pyramid seeking help from us. Her name was Neferteri and she came with her, cat Isis. A new villain appeared as well, seeking Neferteri.  
After a while, the stakes were increased... and the Soul Senshi was revived... their mission... to find the dead body of the Princess and revive her! They used the powers of the Senshi to revive the Princess!  
Power came from the Senshi and hit where I was buried. I was revived with no memory of what had happened before. The Senshi found me naked and without anyway to identify myself! I held on to one thing, my Broach in hand and eventually, I was identified and I went through a mind meld to restore my memory and with my help the evil was defeated. Once again, we gained a fragile peace. After that, Princess Neferteri returned home."

The image of Usagi continued.

"This is wild..."

Ruriko spoke.

"Watch the final segment."

Constance suggested.

"Now finally, Krong appeared and he was after the Crystal Hearts and three important treasures! However, I didn't know that my family contained those treasures. One by one they were killed and their Crystal Hearts were taken. The real treasures appeared and I claimed them. It gave me power like never before! However, in our time of need, a new ally appeared! The War Empress! Together we kept Krong at bay! In the last fight, I sacrificed myself and my powers for the sake of peace and the Providers seen this and restored my life.  
However, five years later a new evil has appeared and these girls are in charge of protecting the planet."

The video of Usagi concluded and turned off.

"WOW, that was us!"

Kyoko spoke in surprise.

"I found it! A portal!"

Constance spoke suddenly.

"we are on it. let's go."

Kyoko spoke up. The girls got up and started to walk away.

Meanwhile...

At the Zombie Palace in the Magical Realm, Celestite questioned Usagi to no avail...

"What is that stone?"

Celestite questioned.

"I never had seen it before!"

Usagi replied.

"You lie! I can see your aura. What is that stone?"

Celestite questioned.

"I won't tell you!"

Usagi protested.

"Well now, I will have to punish you!"

Celestite snapped at her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"Are you going to save Usagi? Then you'll need this!"

Sparkle spoke as she handed the new Senshi something.

"You came for me?"

Usagi asked.

"Is that the way you thank us? if so, it could use some work."

Aiko answered.

"We know you are a Sailor Senshi."

Kyoko tells Usagi.

"I used to, not any more. You saw my video?"

Usagi reveals.

"Yeah, sorry! we needed some way to rescue you."

Kyoko apologized.

"It's time for some Falcon Power!"

Sparkle speaks.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Legacy, Part II"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 03/02/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 07 Legacy, Part II

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Last time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation...

The Sailor Senshi was trying to fight an enemy, but the monster proved to be too strong for them!

"He is a formidable enemy. We have to go! We will be back!"

Crane Sailor Moon stated. The Senshi ran away.

"Run if you dare! I will defeat you once you return!"

Magnetite warned.

And The Senshi ran back to their secret base to get advice from Usagi, but she was nowhere to be seen!

"I don't know. We can't fight Magnetite."

Kyoko replied.

"So, Kyoko do you know where Usagi is?"

Aiko asked.

"I don't know."

Kyoko answered in an unsure tone.

Kyoko and the others tried to use the computer to gain access to try to find Usagi, but the computer was locked with a password. After trying for a short time, Kyoko gained access.

"This is a top secret and confidential diary record of my life..."

The video of Usagi spoke.

"More lectures on how you kept your identity secret!"

Kyoko mocks.

"Wrong!"

The image of Usagi on the video speaks. The girls gasp.

"My life as a Sailor Senshi!"

Usagi reveals on the video.

"I am wrong!"

Kyoko replies.

"It all began back in 1992 when I was found by a cat named Luna in whom I had rescued earlier that day. She picked me for an important mission... to find the other Senshi and also to find the Moon Princess!"

Usagi announced on the video. Then Makoto, Ami, Constance, and Nicolas entered the secret base and showed some footage of Usagi being captured. After, showing the Senshi their legacy,  
now Usagi has to be rescued!

Episode 07

"Legacy, Part II"

07

Guest Appearance: Mamoru Chiba, Constance Tsukino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, And Prince Nicolas Fisk.

Sparkle flew up to the girls.

"Are you going to save Usagi? Then you'll need this!"

Sparkle spoke as she handed the new Senshi something.

"What's this?"

Kyoko asked.

"This is the Magical Realm Key. This will allow you to enter the Magical Realm to rescue Usagi. Just say where you want to go and a portal will open up for you."

Sparkle the fairy spoke as she handed the Magical Realm Key to Kyoko.

"Thanks. We will rescue her."

Kyoko replied. She grabbed her brooch. The others prepared to transform.

"CRANE!"

"PHOENIX!"

"SEAGULL!"

"BALD EAGLE!"

"BARN OWL!"

The girls shouted.

"CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

The girls shouted in unison and they started to transform! A column of fire soaked Michiko and the firebird the Phoenix appeared and surrounded her body and she was transformed! Fire was her fuku and she sparkled!

The seagull appeared and hit Aiko! A huge drop of water covered Aiko!  
Then in an instant she was transformed! Water was her fuku!

Suddenly a bald eagle appeared which lightning, hit, covered her and the lightning exploded transforming Ruriko in an instant! her fuku was lightning!

A barn owl appeared and snow covered Naoko! Then the snow burst and Naoko was transformed! Her fuku was covered with snow!

Then a crane appeared and hit Kyoko! it started to transform her!  
Then in a flash, she transformed! her aura was pink and so was her fuku!

"Let's go!"

Crane Sailor Moon ordered.

"SCREECH!"

Metal Falcon Bird screeched.

"Metal Falcon Bird wants to go with you."

Sparkle announced.

"Let's go Metal Falcon Bird!"

Crane Sailor Moon spoke. They headed to downtown and prepared to open a portal.

Meanwhile...

"Now are you going to tell me what this stone is and its power is?"

Celestite questioned her.

"Not a chance! I have no idea what it is!"

Usagi protested.

"Well, there is more than one way to skin a cat!"

Celestite commented.

"I won't tell you anything!"

Usagi yelled.

"So, you are trying to sacrifice yourself by not telling me anything?"

Celestite asked as she put her fingers under Usagi's chin. Usagi struggled not to give, however she was fighting a losing battle.

Meanwhile...

Crane Sailor Moon and the others stood downtown. The Magical Realm Key glowed with intensity.

"This must be the spot that connects our worlds."

Phoenix Sailor Mars commented.

"Let's do it. Magical Realm Key, open up for us a portal to the Magical Realm!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled. The key glowed and the portal opened up.

"Let's go!"

Crane Sailor Moon ordered. The girls entered the portal and the portal closed behind them.

In the Magical Realm, Celestite was threatening Usagi. A portal opened up and Crane Sailor Moon and the others appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT!?! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN!"

Celestite yelled. Crane went over to where Usagi was and freed her from what was binding her.

"You came and rescued me."

Usagi commented in surprise.

"We saw your video."

Phoenix Sailor Mars replied.

"How?"

Usagi asked.

"I hacked into your computer. You were in danger. We had to find you. It's amazing that you are Sailor Senshi!"

Crane Sailor Moon responded.

"Well... I didn't know you could hack into a computer. I am amazed!  
well, let's go. Metal Falcon Bird, grab that the Ginzuishou and let's go back to our home world."

Usagi replied. Metal Falcon Bird picked up the Ginzuishou and the Senshi, Usagi and Metal Falcon Bird went back through the portal to Earth.

Moments later...

The Senshi, Usagi and Metal Falcon Bird appeared. Sparkle, Rei,  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Prince Nicolas, and Constance arrived to watch history in the making, and Sparkle saw that Metal Falcon Bird held the Ginzuishou in the clutches of its claws.

"That's your Ginzuishou was held by Metal Falcon Bird! Do you know what that means?"

Sparkle asked.

"No. What?"

Usagi asked.

"Metal Falcon Bird touched your Ginzuishou so, that means your crystal has been reenergized and now has power again!"

Sparkle reported. Celestite and an army of Zombie Soldiers and Magnetite appeared.

"That Crystal is MINE!"

Celestite yelled. She tried to advance, but Metal Falcon Bird kept her from advancing. Metal Falcon Bird's eyes glowed and Usagi's old brooch and sword appeared. They were crushed beyond belief from the last battle with Krong! Metal Falcon Bird caused the Ginzuishou to go back into the crushed brooch and when the Ginzuishou touched the brooch, the brooch was renewed. The brooch floated in the air to where Usagi was standing. The Metal Falcon Bird talked telepathically to Usagi.

"I understand."

Usagi replied. The Metal Falcon Bird caused a key to appear.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked. Metal Falcon Bird explained what to do with the key!

"I understand. Falcon Brooch! Falcon Key! Activate!"

Usagi yelled as she entered the Falcon Key into the Falcon Brooch.  
She twisted the key to the right. The Falcon Brooch glowed and Usagi spoke.

"Falcon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried as the brooch power up to full potential and a light gray light covered her. The light erupted over the area and a silk sheet of light covered Usagi's body and it turned into her leotard. Then a sheet of light covered her arms and it formed her gloves. Then a silk sheet of light covered her feet and legs and formed her boots. Then a sheet of light covered her waist and formed her skirt. Then finally her tiara appeared and the famous red jewels appeared in her Odangos. The transformation was complete! Usagi's skirt was a light gray. Her Sailor top was gray and white. Her gloves and Falcon's feathers on them and her boots had the same thing.

"Wow! This is totally cool. What am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are Falcon Sailor Moon, your powers are come from Metal Falcon Bird!"

Sparkle announced.

"That power is mine!"

Celestite whined.

"I'll take care of Celestite and her Zombie Soldiers, you guys finish Magnetite!"

Falcon Sailor Moon suggested.

"Right!"

Crane Sailor Moon agreed.

"So, you've come back for more?"

Magnetite asked.

"We will bury you!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled as she pointed her finger at Magnetite!

"Chill out Magnetite! Aqua Rod Blast!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled causing a rod of water to appear out of nowhere and attacked Magnetite and Magnetite froze solid.

"I hope you get a headache from this! Thunder Bird Attack!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter jumped in the air and transformed into a giant bald eagle! The Bald Eagle attacked Magnetite! Lightning hit Magnetite and the ice broke and Magnetite fell to the ground.

"Crane Moon Sparkling Reflection!"

Crane Sailor Moon shouted! Her rod lit up and Crane Sailor Moon transformed into a large pink crane and headed for the four fiends!  
The other powers entered the pink crane and the pink crane magically went through Magnetite and landed on the ground on the other side and retransformed back into Crane Sailor Moon with her rod in her hand!  
Magnetite yelled and turned back into an orb and exploded.

"So much for him..."

Crane Sailor Moon thought.

Meanwhile...

Metal Falcon Bird's eyes glowed and restore Usagi's old crushed sword and it became a new sword! The Falcon Sword! The Sword floated into Falcon Sailor Moon's hands.

"Falcon Sword Blast!"

Falcon Sailor Moon yelled as she held high her sword and energy came out and blast the Zombie Soldiers. The Zombie Soldiers fell to the ground and exploded.

"GRRR! I'LL TAKE YOU ON FALCON SAILOR MOON!"

Celestite yelled.

"With pleasure!"

Falcon Sailor Moon yelled as Celestite grabbed her weapon and clashed swords and Falcon Sailor Moon hit Celestite with her sword and Celestite yelled and stepped away.

"FINE! YOU WIN FALCON SAILOR MOON! REMEMBER TO WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE NEXT TIME I MEET UP WITH YOU, I WILL CERTAINLY KILL YOU!"

With that, Celestite vanished from Falcon Sailor Moon's sight.  
Rei and the others came up to Falcon Sailor Moon.

"Good job Usagi!"

Luna and Artemis greeted her.

"Yeah, but looks like you made a new enemy."

Prince Nicolas suggested.

"Hey everyone, let's celebrate at my Café!"

Makoto suggested.

"Hey, that sounds good."

Falcon Sailor Moon replied as she took the Falcon Key out of her brooch and she retransformed back into Usagi.

Later at Makoto's café...

"Drinks are on the house!"

Makoto told everyone.

"Cool!"

Kyoko replied cheerfully. Usagi stood up.

"What's wrong Usagi"

Rei asked.

"I realized something, I have no gray clothes to match my new senshi form, I need to go shopping."

Usagi replied.

"USAGI!"

The others replied in a loud voice.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"I will make Falcon Sailor Moon pay for beating me!"

Celestite yells.

"It's Celestite, she wants to fight me alone!"

Usagi tells her teammates.

"We are rivals! I will defeat you!"

Celestite yells.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Rivals!"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/08/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	9. 08 Rivals

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 08

"Rivals"

Rated: PG

Notes: None

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

08

Guest Appearance: Constance Tsukino

Usagi and Kyoko stood near the computer at the Senshi's secret base.  
Usagi discussed something important to Kyoko.

"You don't have to hack into my computer. I'll give you access from now on. The computer will recognize your voice. Computer, please record and recognize the voice of Kyoko."

Usagi announced.

"I am Kyoko, leader of the Senshi."

Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko's voice recorded and confirmed."

The computer replied.

"Now you have access to the computer when trouble arises. I hope you use it well."

Usagi urged her.

"Okay."

Kyoko replied.

"Another thing, just because I am part of your team, doesn't mean I will always be there to help you out. When I can, I'll be there for you when you need it most."

Usagi spoke.

"You are part of the team, you should help out whenever possible."

Kyoko fought back.

"I made up my mind, you can't change it."

Usagi spoke stubbornly.

"Fine."

Kyoko replied and ran off. Constance walked in.

"Oh, you're still stubborn after all these years and can't trust another team member?"

Constance asked.

"Who asked you?"

Usagi asked. The computer beeped. Usagi pushed a button. Celestite came on the screen.

"Well, well, Usagi-Chan, what a nice place you got there."

Celestite spoke gleefully.

"What do you want?"

Usagi asked.

"I want to duel with you. Just you and me So, come alone."

Celestite insisted.

"Fine. I'll be there."

Usagi replied.

"Be here in thirty minutes in the park. Don't be late."

Celestite ordered. The screen went blank.

"It's Celestite, she wants to fight me alone! I am going to duel with her. Do not tell the others where I went."

Usagi instructed.

"Fine."

Constance agreed. Usagi left. Sparkle was nearby and heard everything.

"She doesn't know the value of teamwork."

Sparkle announced.

"I know. I won't go against her wishes right now."

Constance replied.

In The Magical Realm...

"I will crush Usagi!"

Celestite announced.

"Well, she beat you yesterday."

Diaspore replied.

"True."

Celestite agreed.

"I will make Falcon Sailor Moon pay for beating me!"

Celestite yells at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile... at the park...

"I am here Celestite. Want me? Come and get me!"

Usagi yelled. Celestite appeared.

"We are rivals! I will defeat you!"

Celestite yelled.

"We will see. Falcon Brooch! Falcon Key! Activate!"

Usagi yelled as she entered the Falcon Key into the Falcon Brooch.  
She twisted the key to the right. The Falcon Brooch glowed and Usagi spoke.

"Falcon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried as the brooch power up to full potential and a light gray light covered her. The light erupted over the area and a silk sheet of light covered Usagi's body and it turned into her leotard. Then a sheet of light covered her arms and it formed her gloves. Then a silk sheet of light covered her feet and legs and formed her boots. Then a sheet of light covered her waist and formed her skirt. Then finally her tiara appeared and the famous red jewels appeared in her Odangos. The transformation was complete! Usagi's skirt was a light gray. Her Sailor top was gray and white. Her gloves and Falcon's feathers on them and her boots had the same thing.

Celestite charged at Falcon Sailor Moon with her sword. Falcon Sailor Moon blocked Celestite's sword with her own.

Meanwhile...

Kyoko, Naoko, Aiko, Michiko, and Ruriko entered the secret base.  
The computer beeped.

"What's going on?"

Naoko asked.

"Usagi is in trouble. Go to her. She's fighting Celestite!"

Sparkle replied.

"Let's go!"

Kyoko ordered.

The girls left.

Meanwhile... at the park, Celestite was getting the better hand.

"What's the matter? can't fight me?"

Celestite asked.

"It's been a while since I fought evil, so give me a break!"

Falcon Sailor Moon replied in a labored tone. Celestite knocked Falcon Sailor Moon to the ground.

"I have you now... this is the final blow..."

Celestite spoke as she was about to strike, however Crane Sailor Moon blasted Celestite with her rod.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL BE BACK!"

Celestite yelled as she was blasted. Then she vanished from their sight! Crane Sailor Moon helped Falcon Sailor Moon up from the ground. Usagi looked angry.

"You disobeyed an order."

Falcon Sailor Moon spoke in displeasure.

"Sorry, we weren't told. we are a team."

Crane Sailor Moon replied.

"Sparkle said you needed help. So, we went to come rescue you."

Phoenix Sailor Mars yelled.

"Let's do this at the secret base."

Falcon Sailor Moon suggested.

At the Secret Base...

"You went against my orders. You five are relived of duty. Hand me your transformation devices."

Usagi ordered. They handed their transformation devices.

"GO!"

Usagi ordered. Kyoko and the others left.

"You should trust them."

Constance spoke in disgust.

"Why should I when they disobeyed an order?"

Usagi asked.

"You can't do it alone! You and them must work together."

Constance answered her sister.

"You are dismissed Constance. GO!"

Usagi yelled.

"FINE! BE STUBBORN."

Constance replied. Then she left.

"If there is disharmony among the team, you'll never defeat Celestite like that."

Sparkle stated the situation to her.

"QUIET FAIRY."

Usagi yelled.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"Usako, I am displeased with your performance!"

Mamoru tells her calmly.

"I have a plan to trap the Senshi!"

Celestite reveals.

"Who are you?"

Celestite asks.

"I am..."

The mysterious Senshi answers! Who is it?

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"A Sailor Moon of A Different Kind"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/09/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	10. 09 A Sailor Moon of A Different Kind!

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 09

"A Sailor Moon of A Different Kind"

Rated: PG

Notes: None

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

09

I have been inactive for a long time since I have been in active service and I knew it wouldn't be long before my powers would be used once more.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THIS WAY!!!"

Usagi yelled at Constance.

"It would be fitting to see you fight alone without the others."

Constance replied and walked away.

Later...

"Why the long faces?"

Makoto asked inquisitively.

"Usagi took away our transformation devices."

Michiko replied.

"I see. I wonder what is up with Usagi lately."

Makoto thought.

"I sure don't know."

Kyoko added.

In the Magical Realm...

Celestite was talking with a new monster.

"So, you wish to defeat the Senshi?"

Celestite asked.

"Yes."

Trapeze Monster announced.

"So, what is your power?"

Celestite asked.

"It is simple, I put people into a hypnotic trance and capture them in cages!"

Trapeze Monster announced.

"Good, go and do your worst!"

Celestite ordered. The monster vanished.

At the Park...

Ruriko, Michiko, Aiko, Naoko, and Kyoko were sitting on benches at the park and they were dejected on how they were treated by Usagi. Suddenly, Trapeze Monster appeared.

"Well, here are some pretty victims all for me! La la la la la!"

The monster spoke and then sang off key. Kyoko and the others fell under his spell and they got caught in a cage.

"I have you! You're my prisoner!'

The Trapeze Monster spoke gleefully.

Meanwhile...

Usagi saw on the computer screen that Kyoko and the others were in trouble.

"I better go."

Meanwhile...

"I have you now!"

Trapeze Monster spoke. Falcon Sailor Moon appeared.

"I will finish you off."

Falcon Sailor Moon spoke.

"La la la la la la la la... I will defeat you... La la la!"

Trapeze Monster sang off key again. Falcon Sailor Moon fell under the monster's trance and was captured like the others.

Constance saw the others were in trouble.

"I better bail them out! Quetzal White Moon Power! Make Up!"

Constance called out. A snowy looking Quetzal came out of her brooch and began circling her and in a flash she transformed.

Meanwhile...

"I got you now..."

Trapeze Monster spoke. Quetzal Sailor White Moon appeared

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?!?"

Trapeze Monster yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I was born from determination!  
I am Quetzal Sailor White Moon! Come on, I challenge thee!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon challenged him.

"You're on!"

The Trapeze Monster agreed.

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird came out of her broach and went through the Trapeze Monster!  
The Trapeze Monster returned to its Orb and exploded. The spell on the others were freed.

"Thanks Quetzal Sailor White Moon."

Falcon Sailor Moon thanked her. However, Quetzal Sailor White Moon looked angry.

"If you hadn't taken away their transformation devices, Kyoko and the others wouldn't be in this mess."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon replied angrily.

"I am sorry for all of this."

Falcon Sailor Moon apologized. Kyoko looked at Falcon Sailor Moon.

"Your apology means nothing to me. I quit."

Kyoko replied angrily and she left.

"See, you created a rift between Kyoko and yourself. Now you have to repair the damage that you have done."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon suggested.

"I see."

Falcon Sailor Moon replied quietly. She knew she did wrong.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"I will not work for Usagi."

Kyoko states.

"You must forgive her."

Constance urges her.

"I will defeat Usagi and her team today!"

Celestite speaks gleefully.

"You must forgive Usagi in order to gain unity in the team."

Sparkle speaks freely.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Unite The Team"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/10/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	11. 10 Unite The Team

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 10

"Unite The Team"

Rated: PG

Notes: None

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

10

Kyoko sat in a chair at Makoto's Café. She was quite angry in how she was treated. Usagi came in the door and Makoto spoke to her.

"Hello Usagi."

Makoto greeted her. Usagi went over to where Kyoko was, but Kyoko did say a thing.

"I won't be in the same place as you."

Kyoko replied. She left.

"That little witch!"

Usagi yelled.

"You caused this problem Usagi."

Constance spoke as she walked in.

"I know. What must I do?"

Usagi asked.

"Sparkle told me, that you must unite the team and make peace with Kyoko. So, you must make peace with Kyoko."

Constance replied.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed.

"Go."

Constance told her. Usagi walked out of the café.

In The Magical Realm...

"I have a new plan."

Celestite cheered.

"Oh? You're last one failed miserably!"

Diaspora responded.

"Just watch! I will go down and make them pay!"

Celestite yelled.

At the Riverside...

Kyoko was sitting on the bank of the river. Usagi saw her and wanted to join her.

"May I join you?"

Usagi asked.

"If you wish."

Kyoko replied.

"I am sorry if I treated you badly. Please remember this, that I haven't worked with anyone for a long time and I am not used to having team mates."

Usagi told the tale of how she had worked alone for five years.

"Please know this Usagi, I trusted you. I want to trust you..."

Kyoko replied. Usagi stood up.

"Let's start over again."

Usagi told her. She extended her hand.

"Please forgive me."

Usagi asked. Kyoko stood up and agreed.

"I forgive you."

Kyoko took Usagi's hand in agreement.

"Good, come with me, we got to monitor Celestite's movements."

Usagi told her.

"Okay."

Kyoko agreed.

"Let's go."

Usagi told her. Usagi and Kyoko left.

Meanwhile at the Secret Base...

Constance, Ruriko, Michiko, Aiko, Naoko, Mamoru, Sparkle,  
and the Metal Falcon Bird were there watching for signs of trouble and then the computer beeped.

"A bunch of Zombie Soldiers and Celestite had just appeared."

Constance reported. Usagi went to a drawer and took out five transformation devices. She handed them to Kyoko and the others.

"Let's work together. I apologize for my previous actions! Let's go!"

Usagi apologized.

"Let's go."

Constance told them.

At The Juuban District...

"Come on out cowards!"

Celestite yelled.

"We are right here you witch!"

Falcon Sailor Moon replied.

"Bring it on!"

Celestite yelled. Celestite and the Zombie Soldiers started running towards the Senshi and Crane Sailor Moon started with her attack!

"Flower Hurricane Sword!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled as a flowery sword appeared. A massive hurricane occurred and a sword struck Celestite on her face! Her face was scarred badly.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!"

Celestite yelled.

"Oh, poor you!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled back.

"You will pay for this. Zombie Soldiers, finish them!"

Celestite yelled and then she vanished.

"Aqua Rod Blast!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled causing a rod of water to appear out of nowhere and attacked the Zombie Soldiers!

"Thunder Bird Attack!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter jumped in the air and transformed into a giant bald eagle! The Bald Eagle attacked the Zombie Soldiers!

"Try this on for size! Fire Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars shouted and two fire arrows appeared in her hands. Then she released them! The arrows struck each of the Zombie Soldiers!

"Snow Fan! Snow Blizzard!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus yelled as her fan blew snow towards the Zombie Soldiers!

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird came out of her broach and went through the Zombie Soldiers.

"My turn! Falcon Sword Blast!"

Falcon Sailor Moon yelled as she held high her sword and energy came out and blast the Zombie Soldiers. The Zombie Soldiers fell to the ground and exploded.

"That's the end of them."

Crane Sailor Moon spoke with a sigh of relief.

"Our job is done for today. Let's go."

Falcon Sailor Moon ordered.

In The Magical Realm...

"HOW DARE THAT LITTLE WITCH! SHE'LL PAY FOR DAMAGING MY FACE!"

Celestite yelled.

"Well, it seems your plan backfired on you."

Onyxa replied.

"I have a new plan that will get rid of that witch for good!"

Celestite yelled again.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"With this potion, I can poison Kyoko's body and she'll age quickly in time! The more she is active, the quicker she'll age!"

Celestite reveals.

"Kyoko has been poisoned by a Nasty Virus, and I must find an Antidote!"

Usagi reveals.

Can Kyoko be saved?

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"A Nasty Virus"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/11/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	12. 11 A Nasty Virus

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 11

"A Nasty Virus"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

11

Celestite stood on the balcony of the headquarters in the Magical Realm. She was very angry that Kyoko had injured her. She was very wroth and she wanted revenge.

"I will make that brat pay!"

Celestite yelled as she threw a stone into a pond not to far away.

"I have a great idea..."

Celestite thought.

"Diaspora!!!"

Celestite yelled.

"What?"

Diaspora asked.

"I want you to make a potion for me."

Celestite asked.

"And what do I get?"

Diaspora asked.

"My respect and gratitude."

Celestite replied.

"Fine, what kind of potion?"

Diaspora asked.

"An aging potion. A virus will enter her body and she'll grow old and then she'll die of old age!"

Celestite replied.

"Who!?! Usagi!?!"

Diaspora asked.

"No. Her pupil, Kyoko."

Celestite replied.

"Fine, I'll make your aging potion."

Diaspora replied. She left to work on the potion. Later, she completed the potion and handed to Celestite.

"Thanks."

Celestite thanked her.

"I guess you are welcome."

Diaspora responded.

Later...

Kyoko was at Makoto's café. Makoto handed her a drink.

"Here you go."

Makoto told her.

"Thanks."

Kyoko thanked her. Makoto walked away and Kyoko turned away for a moment and Celestite appeared in invisible mode and poured the potion into Kyoko's drink and the she vanished. Kyoko turned around and took a drink of her drink she choked on her drink for a moment and she dropped her glass and fell to the floor. Makoto heard the crash and came running. Makoto tried to wake Kyoko up however, was unable to. Makoto called Usagi and Usagi had patched her telephone to her communicator and Usagi answered.

"Hello?"

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, it's Makoto. We have trouble! Kyoko is in trouble. Come quick!"

Makoto answered desperately.

"I'll be there soon!"

Usagi answered. Usagi ran out the door and to Makoto's café.  
Usagi entered the café where Kyoko was laying on the floor.

"What happened?"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know, she drank the drink I gave her and she collapsed to the floor!"

Makoto yelled.

"Calm down Mako-Chan. We'll take her to the secret base."

Usagi replied calmly.

"here, take this glass of liquid, maybe it will tell us what happened to her."

Makoto stated as pointed to the glass.

"You grab the glass and I'll grab Kyoko. Let's go."

Usagi commanded. They both went to the secret base. Usagi laid Kyoko on a table and she called Ami to look over Kyoko. Ami arrived and noticed something strange.

"What is it Ami?"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know really, but I get the impression that Kyoko has aged a bit."

Ami replied. Ami put some of the liquid on a slide and put it under a microscope. Then she ran some tests on it.

"Well?"

Makoto asked.

"This is strange. It seems that the drink is a potion to increase and to accelerate aging."

Ami announced.

"Is there a antidote?"

Usagi asked.

"I can have the computer analyze it and give me a solution for a Antidote."

Ami announced. Ami put a slide of the liquid in the computer.  
The computer analyzed the liquid and came up with ingredients for an antidote, the readout read as the following:

4 leaves from a Willow Tree.  
1 bottle of the purest water in the world.  
1 bottle of pure honey 2 Prickly Pear Fruits...

Ami read the ingredients and Usagi spoke up.

"The water I will get."

Usagi announced.

"We can help."

Michiko and Aiko announced.

"Good."

Usagi thought.

"You get the Willow Tree leaves, Aiko. Michiko, you go and get the Prickly Pears. You'll find those in Texas, in the United States."

Ami spoke.

"What about the last ingredient?"

Michiko asked.

"That's not a problem. I have some here."

Ami replied.

"How do we get there?"

Michiko asked.

"I'll teleport you there."

Usagi replied. She pointed her sword towards Michiko and Aiko and they vanished. Michiko appeared in Texas.

"Wow, this is cool. Where are those Prickly Pears?"

Michiko asked herself. She looked at the landscape and saw some cactus nearby. She looked at the cactus. And saw it has some strange fruit. An old man came up to her.

"May I help you?"

He asked.

"Yes, I am looking for some Prickly Pears. are these it?"

She asked.

"Yes. Do you need some?"

He asked her.

"Yes, two healthy ones please."

Michiko answered.

"Sure."

He agreed. He took a small knife and cut two fruits off of the cactus. Then he handed the fruit over to Michiko.

"Thank you."

Michiko thanked him and then a beam returned her to Japan. Once back at the secret base, Ami was preparing the antidote. Kyoko Lay on the table.

"How is she?"

Michiko asked.

"She's aging rapidly, if we don't stop it, she'll die."

Ami replied in a desperate tone.

"How much has she aged?"

Michiko asked.

"About sixty five years. her aging grows every thirty minutes."

Ami reported. The Prickly Pears was now on a counter with the honey.

Aiko returned with the willow tree leaves.

"Now I am waiting on Usagi."

Ami stated. Meanwhile, Usagi was in the Amazon searching for water where she ran into Celestite and her Zombie Soldiers.

"I don't have time for this! Falcon Key! Falcon Brooch! Activate!  
Falcon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted she transformed into Falcon Sailor Moon. Falcon Sailor Moon began fighting the Zombie Soldiers with her Falcon Sword. The Zombie Soldiers were dropping like flies. Soon only Celestite was left.

"You don't have your soldiers to hide behind."

Falcon Sailor Moon shouted.

"I you'll regret this day."

Celestite yelled as she vanished.

"I already regret it."

Falcon Sailor Moon spoke. Then she found the waterfalls and took out an empty vial and filled up the water.

"I have what I needed. I am off."

Falcon Sailor Moon sealed the vial and vanished.

Meanwhile...

Ami was preparing an antidote when Falcon Sailor Moon reappeared.  
Falcon Sailor Moon handed the water to Ami. Ami poured the water into the bowl with the other ingredients and Ami mixed them in until it was, a liquid and then Ami spoke.

"Sailor Moon, use your healing powers to activate this potion."

Ami suggested.

"Fine. Moon Healing Escalation!"

Falcon Sailor Moon shouted and the potion glowed for a moment and then returned to normal. Ami poured it into a vial. Then went over to Kyoko and prepared to administer to her the antidote.

"I hope it isn't too late. Here drink."

Ami gave the potion to Kyoko and Kyoko drank it. Her real age was slowly returning to normal. Moments later, Kyoko was back at her real age. She sat up.

"That was weird. I still feel weak."

Kyoko replied.

"Maybe the potion Celestite gave you still some effects in you are caused some damage to you."

Ami thought. Then an image of Celestite appeared on the screen.

"YOU SAVED HER! WELL, IT APPEARS I HAVE TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER PLAN TO STOP YOU!"

Celestite yelled.

"We'll be ready for you!"

Falcon Sailor Moon replied. Then Celestite vanished.

"You may have your hands full."

Ami replied.

"Yeah."

Falcon Sailor Moon agreed.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"Oh no! Usagi and the others has been trapped into another dimension!"

Constance yells.

"What do we do?"

Kyoko asks.

"I don't know. we are on our own!"

Constance replies.

"With the others gone, I can use a monster to finish Constance and Kyoko off!"

Celestite speaks gleefully.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"The Castle of No Return, Part I"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/21/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	13. 12 Castle of No Return, Part I

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 12

"The Castle of No Return, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: An evil new Senshi is coming! far worse than the Silver Warrior! Who is she? Find out soon!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

12

In The Magical Realm...

Celestite was kneeling to her masters.

"Yes masters?"

She asked. The Masters were far worse evil than she was. They were tired of her performance.

"Celestite, you have failed one too many times! If you fail this next time, you will feel our wrath! So, whatever you do I hope you defeat those Senshi."

One of the Masters spoke.

"Very well masters."

Celestite replied. The Masters vanished. Celestite stood up and she looked angry.

"Well, it looks like the Masters aren't pleased with you."

Diaspora stated.

"I will trap the Senshi into another dimension!"

Celestite announced.

"And do what?"

Diaspora asked.

"I'll create a new monster. Tectonica appear before me!"

Celestite answered her. A strange alien woman appeared.

"Yes Celestite?"

Tectonica asked.

"I want you to destroy the city once I trap the Senshi into another dimension!"

Celestite revealed.

"Fine, I can do that!"

Tectonica agreed.

"Good."

Celestite cheered. Celestite and Tectonica vanished.

Meanwhile...

Usagi, Ruriko, Aiko, Naoko, and Michiko were walking down the street. Celestite and Tectonica appeared out of nowhere!

"Let's do it! Falcon Key! Falcon Brooch! Falcon Crystal Power!  
Make Up!"

"Crane Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Phoenix Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Seagull Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Bald Eagle Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Barn Owl Crystal Power! Make Up!"

The girls shouted and they transformed.

"Now Tectonica! send them into another dimension!"

Celestite ordered.

"Yes mistress!"

Tectonica complied and she used her powers and a portal opened and the Senshi got sucked into a portal. The Senshi landed inside a strange castle and the Senshi retransformed back into their civilian forms!

"This is the Castle of No Return! Whoever enters here cannot escape!"

Celestite spoke. She laughed and she vanished.

"Where are we?"

Aiko asked.

"I don't know. This castle seems to have ancient hieroglyphics on it.  
we may be on Egyptopia."

Usagi replied.

"Egyptopia?"

Michiko asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's see what this place is all about."

Usagi answered as she looked around.

Meanwhile at the Egyptopian Palace...

Isis and Neferteri watched the sun set. When Empress Neferteri had the most unsettling feeling.

"What is it your majesty?"

Isis asked.

"I don't know. It feels like someone is trapped here on Egyptopia."

Empress Neferteri replied.

"Do you know who it is?"

Isis asked.

"No. They are in a part of Egyptopia where my powers do not reach.  
I may be able to do a telepathic link to wherever they are and see who it is. But, it will take lots of concentration."

Empress Neferteri replied.

"I see."

Isis replied as she sat down.

Meanwhile on Earth...

Ami pushed a button on the screen. Constance entered the secret base.

"What's wrong?"

Constance asked.

"They are gone! I don't read them!"

Ami replied in a desperate tone.

"We got to find them."

Constance answered Ami.

Meanwhile in the castle of no return...

"EEK! A Spider!"

Michiko screamed as she seen a giant tarantula come towards her.

"A spider? I don't see one!"

Aiko replied.

"This castle may have the ability to cause illusions."

Usagi replied.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"I can't help you directly, but I can give you some tips..."

Empress Neferteri replied.

"We attack earth now Tectonica!"

Celestite ordered.

"We will stop you."

Constance stated.

"Well, little brat... you survived the Virus..."

Celestite insulted Kyoko.

"You expect a girl to be defeated?"

Kyoko asked.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"The Castle of No Return, Part II"

Be There!

This story was completed on: 05/22/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	14. 13 Castle of No Return, Part II

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 13

"Castle of No Return, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: A new destroyer is coming... Senshi Killer! With her powers,  
and her might... the Sailor Senshi will have a new threat.  
Senshi Killer!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

13

"EEK! THE SPIDER IS COMING CLOSER!"

Michiko yelled in great fear.

"Michiko, there is nothing there!"

Aiko admitted. However, Michiko couldn't hear Aiko.

"There isn't a spider there Aiko."

Usagi tried to talk to her, but her fear of the spider had her mind trapped. Michiko still screamed over the spider. Michiko thought for a moment.

"I can do this."

Michiko spoke. Michiko kicked the Tarantula to the wall and it vanished returning her to normal.

"Michiko!"

All but Usagi greeted her. The next target of fear was Usagi.  
The Silver Warrior came closer to where Usagi stood.

"NO! IT'S NOT THE SILVER WARRIOR!'

Usagi yelled as the Silver Warrior came closer towards her.

"Usagi?"

Aiko spoke to Usagi, but Usagi couldn't hear her.

"Usagi can't hear us."

Ruriko stated.

"The Silver Warrior huh? Her old Senshi form and nemesis?"

Michiko asked.

"Yeah."

Naoko agreed. Meanwhile... Usagi struggled to take grip of her fears.

"I'll destroy you Usagi!"

The Silver Warrior spoke.

"I can defeat you again!"

Usagi spoke kicking the Silver Warrior against the wall. The Silver Warrior vanished. Usagi looked around.

"That was weird!"

Usagi stated.

Meanwhile at the Egyptopian Palace...

"Maybe you should try to contact Usagi."

Isis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

Empress Neferteri replied. Empress Neferteri used her staff and opened a communication to Usagi.

Meanwhile... In The Castle of No Return...

Usagi and the others were standing there trying to find a way out when Empress Neferteri appeared on the wall.

"Minna, listen. You are in the Castle of No Return! For those who are trapped there will face illusions and will vanish forever if they don't make it out."

Empress Neferteri spoke.

"It's good to see you again."

Usagi answered.

"Same here. I can't enter there and help you. However, you can escape there if you face your fears. Take care."

Empress Neferteri stated. Then her image vanished.

"Okay, we got to stay focused."

Usagi suggested. However, Naoko was the next target for fears.

"Oh no! Not that! Dracula!"

Naoko yelled.

"The vampire Dracula?"

Aiko asked.

"Yes Dracula."

Usagi stated.

"Naoko, snap out of it."

Meanwhile on Earth...

Constance was about to leave the secret base.

"I am coming with you!"

Kyoko demanded.

"I can't stop you. Be careful."

Constance replied.

Minutes later...

Kyoko and Constance transformed where the monster appeared.

"I am Tectonica."

Tectonica announced. Celestite appeared.

"Well, little brat... you survived the Virus..."

Celestite insulted Crane Sailor Moon.

"You expect a girl to be defeated?"

Crane Sailor Moon questioned her.

"I guess I will have to kill you both myself!"

Celestite yelled.

"We are doomed..."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon spoke in a desperate tone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:\

"We have faced our fears and no we are free!"

Usagi states.

"This is the end of Tectonica!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon states.

"Celestite you have failed again! Feel my wrath!"

Skullmaster yells as he blasts her with his death fire!

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"The Castle of No Return, Part III"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 05/23/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	15. 14 Castle of No Return, Part III

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 14

"Castle of No Return, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: Eccadairius at copper dot net

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

14

"Both of us can't defeat that goon."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon admitted.

"What do you suggest?"

Crane Sailor Moon asked.

"We got to weaken that monster."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon stated as she tried to make her attack, but instead Quetzal Sailor White Moon and Crane Sailor Moon was blasted and they fell to the ground.

"What are you waiting for Tectonica? Get them!""

Celestite ordered.

"Yes mistress!"

Tectonica replied. Tectonica tried to attack, but she was stopped by another force by something that she couldn't see at all! Then the mystery person made an appearance. It was Sailor Egyptopia.

"Who are you?"

Celestite yelled.

"I am the Empress of Egyptopia! I am Sailor Egyptopia!"

Sailor Egyptopia announced.

"And I am Isis!"

Isis the cat announced herself.

"I don't care who you are! You will be finished!"

Celestite yelled.

"I don't think you can do anything!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled as she grabbed a card from her deck.

"Adults don't play with cards..."

Tectonica yelled.

"Watch and learn! Thunder Card!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled as she swiped a card into her card reader and then the power from her card went into her staff.  
Then she pointed her staff to Tectonica. Tectonica got zapped by thunder! Tectonica was singed.

"How dare you!"

Tectonica yelled.

Meanwhile...

Naoko was still under a spell. She was seeing Dracula, which wasn't there at all.

"Naoko, snap out of it!"

Usagi yelled. Naoko tried to fight Dracula, but at no avail.

"Naoko, if you don't overcome your fears, you'll vanish forever!"

Ruriko spoke. Naoko must have heard them, because she was trying conquer her fears. She picked up Dracula and threw him against the wall and a wooden plank that stuck out of the wall stabbed Dracula in the heart! Naoko snapped out of it. But the next target was set...

"Aiko?"

Naoko spoke as she embraced the others.

"No. It can't be! She can't be dead! NO!"

Aiko yelled.

"Huh?"

Michiko asked in surprise.

"She's dead! I wasn't strong enough! If I could have done something about it, she would still be alive!"

Aiko yelled.

"Whom is she talking about?"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know."

Ruriko answered.

"If I had helped, Kyoko wouldn't have died!"

Aiko yelled uncontrollably. Her friends didn't know how to stop her, finally Usagi came up to Aiko and slapped her on the face! Aiko snapped out of her fear and Aiko cried.

"What was that for?"

Aiko sniveled.

"That was the only way to get you snap out of your fear.  
I am sorry."

Usagi apologized. Then Ruriko went under her spell.

"It's useless. I can't stop it. I don't have the power to go on..."

Ruriko admitted.

"come on! You can do it! we need you!"

Aiko admitted.

"Concentrate and you'll break the spell."

Usagi stated.

"Okay. Here it goes."

Ruriko concentrated and tried to break the spell. Finally she got hold of her senses and the spell broke. Then the castle started rumbling.

"What in the world is going on?"

Aiko thought.

"Castle must be breaking up since the spell over us broke."

Usagi replied. Suddenly a portal opened.

"Let's go."

Usagi commanded. Usagi and the others entered the portal and returned to earth.

On Earth...

Quetzal Sailor White Moon and Crane Sailor Moon were fighting along side Sailor Egyptopia. The portal opened and Usagi and the others returned and their powers returned.

"So, you retched brats have returned! Finish them!"

Celestite ordered. Tectonica was changing the Senshi. Sailor Egyptopia drew a card from her deck. It was the card of Sealing. She swiped the card and pointed her staff at Tectonica.  
Tectonica was frozen in place.

"Now it is your turn Usagi."

Sailor Egyptopia commanded.

"Crane Moon Sparkling Reflection!"

Crane Sailor Moon shouted! Her rod lit up and Crane Sailor Moon transformed into a large pink crane and headed for Tectonica.  
Tectonica turned back into an orb an exploded.

"NO!"

Celestite yelled. A stranger monster appeared.

"CELESTITE! YOU HAVE FAILED ME! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

Skullmaster yelled. Skullmaster was an old dragon made of nothing but bones!

"Please give me a second chance!"

Celestite pleaded.

You have failed me one too many times! Celestite you have failed again! Feel my wrath!"

Skullmaster yells at her as he blasts her with his death fire.  
The fire hit Celestite and her crystal orb came out and rolled towards Skullmaster! Skullmaster crushed Celestite's crystal orb. Celestite fell to the ground and exploded.

"That will happen you oppose me."

Skullmaster yelled and vanished.

Minutes later...

"Thank you for helping us."

Usagi thanked Empress Neferteri.

"No problem. Glad to help. I have to go."

Empress Neferteri told her. Then her and Isis vanished.

"Let's go back to our headquarters."

Constance suggested.

Meanwhile...

"You Diaspora, are in charge now."

Skullmaster reported.

"Very well."

Diaspora replied.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

A new girl is in town.

"Hello, I am Sarah. I am visiting Japan for a few days."

Sarah introduced herself.

"Welcome to Japan. I hope it is to your liking."

Makoto greeted her.

"I will capture a girl and make her my slave."

Diaspora announced.

"I am Count Octopus!"

The monster announced itself.

"Sarah is in trouble!"

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Meet The New Girl, Sarah"

Be There!

This story was completed on: 05/25/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	16. 15 Meet The New Girl, Sarah!

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 15

"Meet The New Girl, Sarah"

Rated: PG

Notes: A new character named Sarah James Reynolds, enters beginning with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: Eccadairius at copper dot net

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

15

Sarah James Reynolds was a teenage girl that lived in the United States and was a country girl. She was a daughter of a rancher. She knew Kyoko through letters through the mail, they had been pen pals for about a year and now Sarah was in Tokyo. Sarah arrived in Tokyo the last previous week and went everywhere with Kyoko and her friends. However, the evil forces of Diaspora wouldn't stay peaceful for long. Sarah finally met Usagi and Constance.

"Hello, I am Sarah. I am visiting Japan for a few days."

Sarah introduced herself to Usagi.

"I am very glad to meet you. How long did you know Kyoko?"

Usagi asked.

"About one year."

Sarah answered.

"I hope your stay is a good one."

Usagi stated.

"Thanks."

Sarah replied. Sarah looked at her watch.

"I have to go."

Sarah announced. Then Sarah started for the door. Kyoko came up to her and spoke.

"I am glad you can come today. Can you meet me later at Makoto's Caf?"

Kyoko asked. Sarah smiled.

"Sure."

Sarah replied.

"How about 3:00 P.M.?"

Kyoko asked.

"Sure. I'll be there."

Sarah replied and she left.

Meanwhile...

"Celestite's death was a premature one, however she deserved it."

Diaspora spoke in a broken tone. Then her globe noticed something interesting.

"It seems that the Senshi has a new friend."

Diaspora discovered.

"I will capture that girl and make her my slave."

Diaspora announced.

"Arise Count Octopus!"

Diaspora commanded. An Octopus came up out of nowhere!

"I am Count Octopus! How may I serve you?"

Count Octopus announced.

"Capture that girl named Sarah. Go! I want to make her my slave!"

Diaspora announced.

"Yes Mistress!"

Count Octopus replied and left.

Later Sarah was walking to meet Kyoko when Count Octopus appeared and captured her with his tentacles.

Meanwhile, At the Sailor Senshi's secret base...

Kyoko, Ruriko, Michiko, Naoko, and Aiko arrived.

"You called us. What's up?"

Kyoko asked.

"Your friend Sarah is being attacked. GO!"

Usagi announced.

"We are on it. let's go."

Kyoko replied. Kyoko and the others ran out.

Meanwhile, Count Octopus was having a field day with his new catch.

"Let me go!"

Sarah begged as he squeezed her harder. A boomerang hit Count Octopus.

"THAT HURTS!"

Count Octopus yelled.

"Next time my Boomerang will slice right through you!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh? Like you can defeat me?"

Count Octopus yelled and sent a blast at the Senshi, but Falcon Sailor Moon and Quetzal Sailor White Moon appeared and deflected the blast.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!"

Count Octopus yelled.

"Let's do it! Flower Hurricane Sword!"

Crane Sailor Moon yelled as a flowery sword appeared. A massive hurricane occurred and a sword struck Count Octopus!

"Aqua Rod Blast!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled causing a rod of water to appear out of nowhere and attacked Count Octopus!

"Thunder Bird Attack!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter jumped in the air and transformed into a giant bald eagle! The Bald Eagle attacked Count Octopus!

"Try this on for size! Fire Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars shouted and two fire arrows appeared in her hands. Then she released them! The arrows struck each of Count Octopus!

"Snow Fan! Snow Blizzard!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus yelled as her fan blew snow towards Count Octopus!

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird came out of her broach and went through Count Octopus!

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird came out of her broach and went through Count Octopus.

"Falcon Sword Blast!"

Falcon Sailor Moon yelled as she held high her sword and energy came out and blasted Count Octopus. Count Octopus fell down and turned back into an orb and exploded.

"That takes care of him."

Crane Sailor Moon cheer as she retransformed into her civilian form and ran to Sarah.

"Are you okay?"

Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I am fine now thanks to you."

Sarah replied.

"Let's go somewhere safe."

Falcon Sailor Moon suggested.

In the Magical Realm...

"So, Count Octopus failed... I expected this..."

Diaspora thought.

"I will have to come up with a new plan."

Diaspora thought.

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"This is the Silver Hawk Crystal. It is an evil crystal in which that I myself have created! I am Shalorina, the master of the Silver Hawk Crystal! I can use this powerful crystal to attack the Earth!"

Shalorina announced.

"Oh NO! The Silver Hawk Crystal!"

Shalorina yelled as the Silver Hawk Crystal flew into sky towards the Magical Door! The Crystal landed on Earth in Montana.

"What's this?"

Sarah wondered. The Silver Hawk Crystal brings her under its power and transforms her!

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"The Evil White Gem!"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 06/29/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	17. 16 The Evil White Gem

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 16

"The Evil White Gem"

Rated: PG

Notes: The Senshi Killer enters... do you feel the evil power?

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: Eccadairius at copper dot net

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to enter the scene!

16

Somewhere in the Magical realm... an evil power sleeps in slumber not knowing that a girl will awaken its evil pulsating powers which will cause the world to be plunged into tribulation.  
however, this girl is unaware that her future is about to change forever...

In the Magical Realm, a shadowy character stands over a silver white gem that was created by her to rule over others... however,  
this gem has a will of its own and what it wants it gets...

This villain's name is Shalorina. A tall woman in dark black armor with spikes coming out of the shoulder blades, her hands hovered over the silver white gem, which glowed an eerie light.

"This is the Silver Hawk Crystal. It is an evil crystal in which that I myself have created! I am Shalorina, the master of the Silver Hawk Crystal! I can use this powerful crystal to attack the Earth!"

Shalorina spoke with a course voice. Her voice could make even the bravest person freak out! The Silver Hawk Crystal glowed wildly and shot into the sky and entered the portal for Earth.

"Oh NO! The Silver Hawk Crystal!"

Shalorina yelled as the Silver Hawk Crystal flew into sky towards the Magical Door! The Crystal landed on Earth in Montana.

Meanwhile... Sarah James Reynolds did her chores on her farm and saw the object and landed on the ground. Her dog Buster which was a Golden Retriever went to investigate the phenomena that landed nearby.

"Come on Buster, let's check what landed nearby."

Sarah told her dog. The two ran over where the gem had landed.

"Stay here."

Sarah told her dog. She approached the evil Crystal. She felt the evil coursing from the gem and she felt the evil power coursing into her body!

"What in the world is this gem? It's the embodiment of all evil!"

Sarah exclaimed in sheer horror. The dog Buster stayed where he was.  
The evil silver gem attached itself to Sarah's chest and began to glow even more evil than before and energy surrounded her and lightning bolts covered the area. Buster, backed off in sheer horror knowing this wasn't natural. Sarah totally succumbed to the will of the gem and armor began to appear on her body from head to toe.  
The transformation was complete!

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

Michiko, Kyoko, and Aiko walked down the street when Kyoko suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"KYOKO!!!???!!!"

Aiko and Michiko yelled as they watched in horror as they saw their leader hit the ground.

"What is going on here?"

Aiko asked.

"I don't know. We got to get her to Usagi."

Michiko announced. As they were saying that, Kyoko woke up again and recovered!

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

Aiko asked.

"I am fine. Why?"

Kyoko responded like nothing ever happened.

"We got to report this to Usagi. Maybe she can explain what just happened."

Michiko reported.

"Right."

Aiko replied.

Meanwhile, Sarah was fully transformed into an armored looking knight and was under the control of the evil white gem and the gem was at the center of armor on her chest. This knight is called the Senshi Killer. The Senshi Killer teleported away somewhere!

The Senshi Killer reappeared in the business district of Tokyo and with the wave of her hands began to destroy Tokyo, brick by brick! Aiko, Kyoko, and Michiko walked into the secret base where Usagi, Mamoru, and Constance stood looking at the screen.

"We got a problem!"

Aiko announced.

"I know, it's this knight that is attacking Tokyo."

Usagi responded.

"No, not that, is Kyoko. She fainted moments ago and we don't know why. Maybe you can perform some tests on her to see why she fainted."

Aiko replied.

"Okay, lay her on the table and I'll do some scans. The two of you and Constance need to face that new villain! I'll call the others. Kyoko and I will join you as soon as we can!"

Usagi announced.

"Let's go!"

Aiko spoke. Constance, Aiko, and Michiko left the secret base.

Meanwhile...

The Senshi Killer continued her evil rampage. She grabbed an old man.

"Tell me old man, where are the Sailor Senshi?"

She asked with her voice so course. The man quivered with fear. He couldn't answer.

"TELL ME YOU OLD FOOL!!!!!!"

The Senshi Killer yelled louder. The man spoke in a weak voice.

"I don't know..."

He answered in a horrified fashion.

"YOU ARE USELESS!!!!"

The Senshi Killer yelled and threw him. The old man hit some ruble and fainted! The power became too great for the Senshi Killer. She teleported to where she once was and retransformed back into her civilian form. The evil gem landed in her hand. Sarah took a deep breath as the evil power continued to flow into her.

"This power is too much. I will grow with it. I will rule the world!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"I am the Senshi Killer! I am the destroyer of the world!"

The Senshi Killer announced.

"You got to stop this madness!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

The Senshi Killer asks.

"Let's attack!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars yells.

Else where Usagi noticed that something interesting...

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Senshi Killer Silver, Part I"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 07/30/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	18. 17 Senshi Killer Silver, Part I

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 17

"Senshi Killer Silver, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight  
E-Mail: Eccadairius at clear dot net

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.  
Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of  
Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi  
have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to  
enter the scene!

*** 17 ***

Sarah stood in the field soaking in the evil rays of the evil gem.  
It was part of her now. Normally, she wouldn't do anything evil  
however, with the gem coursing its power into her, she had the will  
to do evil now than ever before!

Meanwhile...

"That villain sure left in a hurry."

Aiko commented.

"Yeah."

Naoko thought.

"That old man there, may know something about that villain."

Michiko thought. The old man still lay unconscious and the  
Senshi went to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

Michiko asked as she gently woke him up.

"She is dangerous!"

The old man replied.

"Who was that villain old man?"

Aiko asked. The old man shook in fear over Senshi Killer and took  
a long time to answer their questions and cowered in fear!

"That knight didn't say. She was evil, like the devil I tell you!"

The old man replied in terror.

"Thanks old man, we'll take care of him if we see that knight again."

Naoko thanked him. The others left for the secret base.

Meanwhile...

Sarah James Reynolds stood in the pasture while the rays of the evil  
white gem was absorbed into her body. Her dog Buster stood there  
watching her in great terror. He didn't want to get close because  
he didn't know what she would do to him.

"It's time! It's time to face those Senshi!"

Sarah thought to herself. The evil crystal powered up and transformed  
her back into the Senshi Killer! Then she vanished. Meanwhile, at the  
secret base in Tokyo, Usagi couldn't figure what was wrong with Kyoko.

"What's wrong with Kyoko? Why did she faint?"

Aiko asked. Usagi felt like she was perplexed.

"I have done many tests, but she looks perfectly fine to me."

Usagi replied with a sigh. Then a beep came on the screen and an image  
appeared. Then the image spoke.

"I am called the Senshi Killer. I want to meet you! I am waiting to  
slay you and send you to hell! Come and fight me if you dare!"

The Senshi Killer challenged them and then the image vanished.

"Should we fight her?"

Aiko asked.

"Yes and be careful. We do not know what we are dealing with."

Usagi told them. Usagi continued to watch over Kyoko who was  
unconscious. The Aiko and the others went to where Senshi Killer  
was. Senshi Killer started blasting building with her powers.  
Within minutes Aiko, Naoko, Michiko, and Ruriko appeared.

"Where is the Sailor Senshi?"

Senshi Killer asked Aiko and the others.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!"

Naoko replied.

"I am the Senshi Killer! I am the destroyer of the world!"

Senshi Killer spoke boldly at them.

"Let's do it! PHOENIX!"

"SEAGULL!"

"BALD EAGLE!"

"BARN OWL!"

The girls shouted.

"CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

The girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi.

"You got to stop this madness!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

The Senshi Killer asks.

"I know we can! Let's attack!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars yells.

"Fiery Phoenix!"

"Watery Seagull!"

"Thunderous Bald Eagle!"

"Snowy Barn Owl!"

The Senshi called their attacks, but the attacks just bounced off  
of senshi Killer!

"Oh, that didn't even scratch me!"

Senshi Killer laughed.

"Who are you?"

Seagull Sailor Mercury asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out!"

Senshi Killer replied.

"Flame Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars agreed and then shot Senshi Killer fiery arrows.

"That felt really good. It didn't even leave a mark!"

Senshi Killer snarled at them.

"Man! It didn't even hurt her."

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter commented.

Meanwhile...

Usagi was watching the Senshi battle that mysterious Knight. The more the  
Senshi tried to attack the mysterious Knight, the more Kyoko got injured.  
Usagi spoke on the com system to the Senshi.

"Everyone, come back... quickly!"

Usagi announced. The Senshi was surprised.

"You want us to come back?"

Seagull Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yes, quickly!"

Usagi ordered.

Phoenix Sailor Mars spoke.

"Yes, we go quickly."

The Senshi ran off.

"Go and run Senshi! You cannot escape me for long!"

Senshi Killer yelled. The Senshi ran back to the back to the base.  
Meanwhile, Senshi Killer had her own set of problems...

"I will get those Senshi... ARRRGH! What's happening to me?"

Senshi Killer yelled as she teleported back to the United States in  
Montana. The Senshi Killer retransformed back into Sarah and Sarah  
seemed to get control of her mind.

"Oh... my head. My head hurts like it's been pounded on. This silver  
white gem? It has me under its spell..."

Sarah thought. Buster, Sarah's dog wasn't far away. The dog was in  
great fear of her and wouldn't get near.

Meanwhile... in Tokyo... at the secret base...

"Why did you call us back?"

Aiko asked.

"Because, I know how Senshi Killer works. Every time you try to  
hurt the Senshi Killer, you hurt Kyoko!"

Usagi reported.

"So, how do we beat her?"

Ruriko asked.

"You can't defeat her completely."

Sparkle told them.

"Why?"

Naoko asked.

"The Senshi Killer has the final gem, the Silver Hawk Gem and it's  
cursed and evil, and whoever comes in contact with it becomes a  
slave to it."

Sparkle reported.

"Then why is Kyoko being attacked when the Senshi are trying to  
hurt Senshi Killer, Kyoko gets attacked."

Usagi asked.

"It is because the Gem has power over someone that Kyoko is close  
to and is causing trouble between them."

Sparkle answered them.

"That's deep."

Usagi replied. Ami showed up with Constance.

"Can you help Kyoko?"

Aiko asked. Ami thought for a while and then spoke.

"I overheard the conversation when I came down here. The Silver  
Gem may be controlling Kyoko by some sort of radio frequency  
in Kyoko's brooch, I may be able to change the frequency of  
the brooch to give Kyoko some relief so you can fight Senshi  
Killer."

Ami thought.

"Okay, please do it Ami."

Usagi ordered.

"I'll need her brooch."

Ami took of Kyoko's brooch from Kyoko's chest and took the brooch  
and put it on a large desk and connected a wire to the brooch and  
started typing on the keyboard and numbers and letters appeared  
in a sequence and then a frequency appeared for Senshi Killer  
appeared on the screen. Ami put them side by side like this:

Kyoko: 26.875 mHz Senshi Killer: 26.875 mHz

"So, we can't hurt her right?"

Aiko asked.

"Right. But, after I alter the frequency, you may be able to  
successfully fight Senshi Killer for a short time before her  
crystal readjusts to Kyoko's brooch."

Ami reported. Then she readjusts Kyoko's brooch and makes  
a new link to the other's transformation devices! The screen  
now looks like this:

Kyoko: 22.875 mHz Senshi Killer: 26.875 mHz

"There, it is changed for now, but I have no idea how long this  
will be in effect."

Ami stated.

"Let's hope this will be enough to do some damage to Senshi Killer  
until she adapts to this frequency change.

Ruriko stated.

"Yes, if we can find out who this Senshi Killer, I might be able to  
change the frequency betweeen Kyoko and this Senshi Killer."

Ami thought out loud. Then an image appeared on the screen. It was  
Senshi Killer.

"Come on out little heroes, I want to play with you!"

The Senshi Killer sneered.

"Maybe we should go and fight her again."

Aiko wondered.

"Yes, go ahead. You may not have much time until the Senshi Killer  
adapts to this frequency change."

Usagi announced with great worry.

"Let's go!"

Aiko told the others. Aiko, Michiko, Ruriko, Naoko left for downtown  
Tokyo to face Senshi Killer. Within moments Aiko and the others arrived  
to face the Senshi Killer.

"Flame Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars agreed and then shot Senshi Killer fiery arrows. The  
fiery arrows hit dead on causing the Senshi Killer to cry out in pain.

"That's it! My turn! Aqua Rod Blast!"

Seagull Sailor Mercury yelled causing a rod of water to appear  
out of nowhere and attack Senshi Killer.

"Feel my powers you vile fiend! Thunder Bird Attack!"

Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter jumped in the air and transformed into  
a giant bald eagle! The Bald Eagle attacked Senshi Killer.

"Snow Fan! Snow Blizzard!"

Barn Owl Sailor Venus yelled as her fan blew snow towards the Senshi  
Killer. The Senshi Killer started to lose control of her transformed  
form and her powers were shorting out a bit and Usagi was filming  
all the fight scenes for later for reference to help their cause.  
Finally the Senshi Killer disappered out of the Senshi's sight and returned  
to the United States. Then Usagi called the others.

"Everyone return and let us re-watch the last battle for clues  
to who this Senshi Killer is."

Usagi urged.

"Right. Let's go."

Phoenix Sailor Mars replied. The Senshi returned to the secret base.

Later in the United States...

The Senshi Killer retransformed back into Sarah James Reynolds. She  
held her head and groaned.

"Oh, I have a headache. Did I fight those Sailor Senshi? Am I this  
Senshi Killer? This silver gem is pretty, but I know it's cursed.  
I need help from someone."

Sarah thought to herself. Back in Japan the others were watching the  
video again for clues. Kyoko finally stirred. The others turned  
to Kyoko. Ami and Constance went over to Kyoko. Ami checked Kyoko's  
vital signs.

"All normal it seems. How do you feel Kyoko?"

Ami asked. Kyoko held her head. Her head hurt like she had a migrain  
headache. Her body ached too.

"I have a headache and my body aches. What happened to me?"

Kyoko replied.

"Well, as far as we know, the Senshi Killer had a link between you  
and her, it's been temporairly severed. Your broach's frequency has  
been changed so the others can fight Senshi Killer."

Ami replied.

"Is the Senshi Killer defeated?"

Kyoko wondered.

"No, she fled after the Senshi attacked her."

Constance replied. The Computer beeped.

"What's this... so this Senshi Killer is human? Computer, start  
scanning all human females resembling the human female face seen  
in the video."

The computer started do a search for all females who matched the face  
on the video screen.

"So, this Senshi Killer is linked to me? How?"

Kyoko thought.

"We aren't sure."

Ami replied. Usagi went to Kyoko.

"I know we had clashed before Kyoko, hear me out. I have  
been in your shoes and so has Constance. Until we find out  
who and why the Senshi Killer has a link to you, I cannot  
allow you to fight. Please trust me."

Rei, Makoto, Minako entered the secret base.

"Please trust her Kyoko, this is for your own good. We once  
served with Usagi. If anyone can crack this case of the Senshi  
Killer, it is Usagi. Please trust her."

Makoto replied. Kyoko sighed.

"I need some fresh air."

Kyoko replied and went outside on the balcony.

"What do I do Sarah? What would you do?"

Kyoko wondered as she thought to herself. Elsewhere, Sarah  
thought of the same.

"How do I break the power of this cursed Crystal? What would  
Kyoko do in this situation?"

Sarah thought to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"The senshi Killer has appeared again and she is on the  
attack. Sailor Senshi, you have a job to do!"

Usagi announced and commanded.

"Allow me to go into batle, please Usagi."

Kyoko urged.

"Until, the identity of Senshi Killer is discovered and how to  
break the link between you and her, I can't risk losing you."

Usagi replied in a concerned tone.

"I'll go in your place Kyoko. Rest assured that I will help your  
friends."

Constance spoke up and voluunteered.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Senshi Killer Silver, Part II"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 11/04/2013

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
E-Mail me at: CKNight09 . Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007, 2013 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	19. 18 Senshi Killer Sillver, Part II

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

Episode 18

"Senshi Killer Silver, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight  
E-Mail: Eccadairius at copper dot net

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.  
Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place five years after the events of  
Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts and the former Sailor Senshi  
have no more powers. However, a new team of Senshi is about to  
enter the scene!

*** 18 ***

Kyoko walked out on the balcony. Thoughts raced through her mind. She  
held on the balcony because she hadn't fully recovered from the aging  
potion that made her age and weakened. She stood there leaning on the  
balcony. Makoto and Rei came out there. Makoto placed her hand on  
Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko turned around. Makoto and Rei smiled at her.  
And Makoto spoke.

"Usagi cares for you Kyoko or she wouldn't havemade such a decision  
of keeping you from the battle."

Makoto replied reassuring Kyoko.

"That's right. Usagi is looking after your best interests right now.  
Senshi Killer has a link to you, until it's severed, you have to  
remain safe."

Rei suggested knowing this was best. Kyoko hung her head and  
reluctantly agreed.

"Okay. There will be another day that I can fight."

Kyoko spoke as she understood the situation she was in.

"Am I indespensible?"

Kyoko wondered.

"You are. You are the anchor that holds the team. If you fall  
the others will fall too."

Rei urged her.

"I understand, you still trust Usagi after all these years?"

Kyoko asked.

"Yes, we trust her then and we trust her now. I am sure she'll  
find a way to sever the link between you and Senshi Killer."

Makoto told her.

"I see. I must stay here and be strong and stay alive so  
the others may benefit from your leadership in the future."

Kyoko understood the situation she was in. Inside Usagi  
was using the computer to find out who the girl who was  
Senshi Killer., however the search was slow as it searched  
through the Japanese database to find out the Secret Identity  
of Senshi Killer.

"How's it going Usagi?"

Michiko asked.

"The search to find Senshi Killer is very slow. It's not going  
very well."

Usagi replied as she typed on the computer to try and broaden the  
search for the secret identity of Senshi Killer.

Meanwhile in the United States...

Sarah James Reynolds sat on a bench at her farm house. Her dog  
Buster was nearby still scared of Sarah. She try to call him to  
her, but the dog kept his distance of her. She looked at her gem.  
It pulsed a silver errie pulse that made her shiver. Her mother  
had been worried about her for sometime. Her mother's name was  
Rachel. She was about the age of forty. Her hair as auburn and  
her hair was in a long braid that went to her knees. her eyes  
were green. She stood six foot two inches tall. She walked  
up to her daughter.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

She asked in a very worried tone.

"I am fine mother, I have had some stress in my life. I have to  
go, if I stay, you'll be hurt. I am sorry mother. Please understand  
this is for the best."

Sarah told her and ran off. Sarah continued until she came to the middle  
of the pasture of her farm. She looked at her gem. It had a will of its  
own. She looked at it and it zapped her again.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Sarah cried as the power from the gem overtook her and transformed her  
again into the Senshi Killer. Then the Senshi Killer teleported to  
Tokyo, Japan again. Once there she began attacking the towns folk there.  
A beep came on the computer.

"The senshi Killer has appeared again and she is on the  
attack. Sailor Senshi, you have a job to do!"

Usagi announced and commanded.

"Allow me to go into batle, please Usagi."

Kyoko urged.

"Until, the identity of Senshi Killer is discovered and how to  
break the link between you and her, I can't risk losing you."

Usagi replied in a concerned tone.

"I'll go in your place Kyoko. Rest assured that I will help your  
friends."

Constance spoke up and voluunteered.

"Let's Go!"

Michiko told all the other Senshi. They left to fight Senshi Killer.

At the scene of the battle the Senshi appeared.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi spoke as they appeared.

"Quetzal Sailor White Moon!"

"Phoenix Sailor Mars!"

"Seagull Sailor Mercury!"

"Bald Eagle Sailor Jupiter!"

"Barn Owl Venus!"

"We are the Sailor Senshi!"

They announced in unison.

"Well, glad to meet you again Sailor Losers!"

The Senshi Killer announced.

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird  
came out of her broach and went towards the Senshi Killer, but  
attack did no damage to Senshi Killer. At the secret base, Kyoko  
received damage again.

"KYOKO!"

usagi called out.

At the battle scene the others were trying to hurt Senshi Killer.

"Fire Arrows!"

Phoenix Sailor Mars shouted and two fire arrows appeared in her  
hands. Then she released them! The arrows struck Senshi Killer.  
But again it did no damage.

"Thunder Pole!"

A column of thunder and lightning came towards the Senshi Killer  
but, again it did no damage.

"We must retreat for now everyone! Back to our base!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon commanded. The Senshi retreated.

"Run Sailor Senshi. You can't beat me!"

The Senshi Killer sneered.

At the scret base, Kyoko was damaged again to the pont of her fainting.

"This is not good..."

Usagi replied in a worried tone.

"Senshi Killer has adapted to Kyoko's frequency of her brooch!"

Ami commented in a worried tone. Constance and the other Senshi arrived.

"Any luck?"

Constance asked.

"No. The search failed to find the secret identity in Japan."

Usagi announced.

"How about broaden search outside of Japan, like the United States?"

A voice spoke as he came in the room. It was Mamoru.

"Okay. Computer, begin the search for the Senshi Killer's true  
identity in the United States."

Usagi spoke as she typed on the computer.

"I will create a program that will keep shifting the frequency of  
Kyoko's brooch so you can fight Senshi Killer."

Ami spoke as she came up with a plan.

"We nned to set things right and soon for Kyoko's sake."

Michiko spoke as she was worried for Kyoko. But the battle is  
far from over. The worst is yet to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation:

"I created a program that will shift the frequency of Kyoko's  
brooch that will enable to attack Senshi Killer. Each time you  
attack her, she'll adjust and my program will adjust the frequency  
to Kyoko's brooch and the more Senshi Killer tries adapt, the link  
between her and Kyoko could be broken as well."

Ami announced in a bit of a happy tone.

"Please don't get injured for my sake..."

A groggy Kyoko told them.

"Hold on Kyoko, your troubles will soon be over."

Usagi told her.

The next episode of Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation is:

"Senshi Killer Silver, Part III"

Be there!

This story was completed on: 11/11/2013

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
E-Mail me at: CKNight09 . Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007, 2013 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


End file.
